Just Wait
by YTSHomie
Summary: Regina Mills and Emma Swan are two completely different human beings. Regina needs to let loose and Emma needs to get a grip, can they balance each other out? Will Emma let her secret get in he way of possibly the best thing thats ever happened to her? Will Regina let her family get in the way of her happiness? Read and find out! AU. SwanQueen. G!P. No Magic or Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the** **characters or OUAT.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chicago's Finest

As the sun crept into Regina's downtown Chicago condo, she opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and groaned when she saw 5:23 am flashing across it. As heir to her mother's law firm, she couldn't be late for the day she'd been waiting for her whole career. Today was the day, finally at nearing 30, she'd become CEO of Mills Law, Inc.

Regina Mills smiled as she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her favorite white blouse, a black pencil skirt and blood red Christian Louboutin 5-inch heels and of course her signature red lipstick. After she got dressed, she made sure she grabbed a bagel on her way out the door, her driver was waiting for her downstairs.

"Good Morning Ms. Mills," Graham said smiling.

"Good Morning Graham, how's traffic this morning?", Regina replied, sitting down in her Mercedes town car, looking down at her phone.

"Doesn't seem bad, we should be getting to the firm quickly," he replied, beginning to drive.

"Lovely", she smiled. Her phone began to ring, "Yes brother dearest?", she answered almost annoyed.

"Morning Reggie", he chuckled. "Have you talked to Lena? She says she has big news to tell us today".

Regina rolled her eyes, "Jefferson I thought I insisted that you never call me that, and no I haven't, aren't we all meeting for dinner tonight anyway?"

Jefferson chuckled and replied, "Sorry and yeah that seems right", he looked at the two women next to him as they began waking up. "Hey Reg, I'll have to call you back, looks like the twins want a round two. Good luck today by the way", and with that he hung up.

Regina shook her head, knowing very well that her younger brother would never give up his bachelor ways. As her and Graham pulled up to her future company, Regina took a second to take in the fact that today would chance her life forever.

...and little did she know, her life wouldn't be the only life affected on this spring day in Chicago.

* * *

"Emma I thought you said that omelet was ready!? We have hungry people out there people! Let's put a move on it!", Emma groaned when she heard her boss yell to the whole kitchen.

As an aspiring restaurant owner she thought her dream would've came true by now, she at least thought she'd be head chef by now. Emma Swan quickly wiped the sweat from her head as finally finished a breakfast entree for the rich upper class in corporate Chicago.

Sure she was working in one of the best, classiest and high ranked restaurant in Chicago, but she wanted more. She didn't want to be slaving over someone else's recipes, she wanted her own recipes to be on the lips of Chicago's finest. She had just finished grad school a week ago and today was her 28th birthday and she was...working. Her new job was nice but it wasn't paying the bills, she still had to be a part time mechanic to even scrape up the rent for her tiny Lincoln Park apartment on the north side of Chicago.

Her waitress from Ruby, aka Red, popped up on Emma in the break room. "Breaking so early Emma?", smiled Red.

"Yeah Rubes, I'm just not feeling it today, it's my birthday and I'm here...I don't want to be here", she sighed. "For once I want to relax and enjoy the one day of my life that's suppose to bring me happiness".

Ruby gave her a sad look, "Ems your work will pay off, just keep pushing and you're right, tonight after you get off, we can go out to the club, and find you a hot lady to bone", she smiled finishing her statement.

"First of all, I can't, I'm working at the shop tonight and secondly, shhh do you want the whole world to know about my friend down there?" Emma sighed, wishing part of Ruby's statement could come true, she needed fun and sex but she knew the attachment lying between her legs would run away any female that came her way.

Before Ruby could reply, Neal, the restaurants manager, interrupted, "Get back to work ladies, tonight we are having a very important guest visiting us and I need you," looks directly at Emma and continued, "to be on your A game, these people are partially royalty."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Neal, who are you talking about?"

He smiled, "Look around you ladies, or should I say above you...", and with that he left the break room. Emma and Ruby turned their attention to the television above their heads and saw a picture of Chicago's newest and youngest CEO, Regina Mills.

* * *

 **There was the first chapter, please review and let me know** **what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At That Moment

Regina looked around in her office as she waited for her sister to arrive. Cora Mills, her mother and former boss, entered and leaned against the wall.

"Well dear, I hope everything is to your liking," she said. Regina looked up at her mother and smiled. "Regina I hope you take your new position with honor and realize that now you can take more time off and maybe give me a grandchild".

"Mother, I have a company to run now, I don't have time to make children and plus you already have grandchildren", Regina sighed and sat down.

"Sweetheart, I know that but the perks of being your own boss is that you don't have to worry about the company, you have people to worry for you. You call the shots dear", she replied and sat down in front of Regina's desk. "I love my grandchildren by the way, but I want more."

"As you should mother", Zelena Mills said walking into the office.

"Ah, my eldest child, please enlighten your sister on motherhood and the purpose of expanding our empire", Cora smiled.

"Hold your breath Z...mother I will try ok? Did you make our dinner reservation?", Regina asked her sister.

"Everything is taken care of, maybe you and Kat can celebrate tonight afterwards...get out, get laid, and get expanding", Zelena smiled as she placed documents on Regina's desk, on her way out she turned around and smirked, "Mother hopefully Regina will find a woman who wants to adopt". Regina mouth nearly fell as her sister revealed her secret. Yes, it's true, Regina liked women, she figured it out a long time ago, men bored her. Regina liked the fact that women brought excitement to her life and she needs excitement.

Cora looked at her daughter with a face Regina couldn't describe, she didn't look upset, shocked or disappointed.

"Regina, don't look surprised, I already know sweetheart. Your father told me, I wish you would've told me like you told him but don't fret, I won't judge, I'm sure I can find you a woman with wealth-"

"Mother, no, please, I don't need you to play matchmaker, and plus I'm fine, I enjoy my single life", Regina didn't know if she was convincing her mother or her self. Truth be told, Regina has only had sex 4 times in life. Between school, grad school and work, she never made time for love, relationships or sex.

Emma looked through the kitchen window and saw the Mills family enter. "Alright guys, they are here, Neal is really bitching so I need everything to taste perfect", Emma yells to the kitchen crew.

Ruby comes to the kitchen door, "Yo Ems, who do these people think they are, who rents out a restaurant for dinner? It's only 5 of them", Ruby says in disgust.

Emma chuckles and shakes your head, "They respect family privacy, I read it in Enterprise, Regina was on their 30 under 30 list."

Ruby smirks, "Hmm you did your research huh? I know you Em, you got your eye on her." Emma looks at Ruby as if she is crazy.

"Ruby please, don't be silly. She's untouchable. And she would never be interested in somebody like me anyway...", Emma sighs and fixes her chef hat.

Neal walks into the kitchen clasping his hands together, "Ok Emma, I need you to go out there and introduce yourself as the top chef tonight, they are almost ready to order, they are finishing the wine."

"What? Me? Are you sure?", Emma looks at her boss shocked, like a deer in headlights. Neal nods while pushing her out the kitchen door. Emma walks over to the center table while buttoning her top button on her jacket.

"Good Evening, I'm Emma Swan, I'll be your head chef tonight. I will be personally supervising and preparing your meals tonight. If there is anything that you need or if something isn't to your liking, please do not hesitate to let me know", Emma smiled, "This is Ruby, she will be your waitress tonight".

Henry Mills, the richest stock broker in Chicago, smiled at Emma spoke for the family, "Thank you Chef Swan, I'm Henry Mills, this my wife Cora and our three children, Zelena, Regina and Jefferson."

Emma smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you all, and congrats Regina."

Regina looked her from her phone, she and Emma locked eyes.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I uh greatly appreciate it." At that moment, Regina saw something in those green eyes that she's never seen before and it scared her because she didn't know what she was feeling. Emma on the other hand, had everything she thought confirmed, she indeed had interest in Regina Mills and she had no chance.

" Neal, I thank you for everything, the food is amazing," Henry stated. Neal had come to check on the family and he was pleased to see that everyone was enjoying their meal.

"I'm glad to hear that sir, Emma is a wonderful chef and so dedicated that she is spending her birthday in the kitchen, she works too hard," Neal replies. Regina nearly choked hearing the news, what person spends their birthday in a kitchen, cooking for others. Henry apparently was thinking the same thing, Regina almost missed when her father invited Emma to take a break and join the family at their table.

"Henry you can't be serious, she's the help, you can't just invite a stranger to eat with us," Cora said eyes wide.

"Relax Cora, she's not some maid, she's a chef," Henry said in a tone that Cora hated, she didn't reply back to him she just turned her nose up and looked away. "Neal bring us another chair please, we want our guest to be...", he smirked at Cora before replying, "Comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 3: An Investment

"Emma they want you to join them for dinner, so go out there and bring your charm," Neal said while taking Emma's chef jacket of of her while she tries to prepare dessert. "I'll take care of dessert, you just make me look good".

Emma looked down at herself, she was wearing a black Nike dri fit shirt, and black pants, she didn't want to go out there and embarrass herself but she knew Neal would be highly upset if she didn't. So, she sighed, pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked over to the table, pulled out her chair and sat with one of the wealthiest families in the city.

"So nice for you to join us Emma, please tell us about yourself," Henry said giving Emma a comforting smile. He never wants people to think that he and his family aren't polite, he didn't really have much interest in Emma but she had just cooked them a lovely meal and he felt a tad bad that she was there on her birthday.

"Well I just graduated from grad school last week, and I plan on working here until I can afford to open my own restaurant," Emma smiled warmly, even though she was completely uncomfortable.

"Well depending on what you will be serving, I would be happy to invest in your restaurant," Jefferson told Emma while leaning forward as if he was about to make a deal. "My father is retiring at the end of this year and turning over the company to me so I want to have fresh businesses on my list."

"Really? Wow, uh that would be great, I would need-," Emma was cut off.

"I'm sorry dear but my son is just being polite, he surely wouldn't jump in business with you so quickly, please do not overwhelm yourself," Cora said glaring at Jefferson. "So tell me Emma what do your parents do? Would we know them perhaps?" Cora asked.

"Well my dad owns a auto repair shop, and my mother got sick a while back so I've been taking care of her on my free time," Emma replied.

"Does your mother have an illness dear?", Zelena asked, interested.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, she has dementia."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, it doesn't sound like you have much free time, when you do get time to yourself what do you like to engage in?," Asks Zelena.

"Well uh, I like cars so I help my dad out around his shop and ride my motorcycle," Emma glances at Regina and notices how her eyes lit up at the mention of Emma's motorcycle but she can't help but wonder why she isn't speaking much.

"Well dear, you don't have time for fun or a love life per say," Cora says in a knowingly tone.

Emma was embarrassed, she didn't want to seem like some boring chef, she wanted to impress them, mostly Regina. Cora Mills had pissed Emma off though, she was trying belittle her, and Emma thought it was time to introduce Cora to the real Emma Swan. "Mrs. Mills, I find time to invite women into my bed if that's what you are getting at. I don't think it's very professional for me or you to discuss this at the dinner table, if you will excuse me, I have to go and check on dessert." With that Emma left the table, and the Mills family stunned.

* * *

Emma finally laid her head on her pillow at 12:43 am, she sighed and thought about the night that just occurred. After dinner, Neal wasn't pleased by Emma's statement to Mrs. Mills so he took it upon himself to free her of the position as top chef, or any chef for that matter. Yup, Emma Swan got fired on her birthday. She now had to figure out how she was gonna make ends meet and pay for her mother's medicine.

XXXXX

Regina Mills walked into her mother's kitchen next morning, wearing dark blue jeans, a red low cut blouse and black closed toe pumps.

"Good morning mother," She said as she sat the island in the middle of the floor.

"Good morning dear, care to join me for breakfast?," Cora asked.

"No, I'd rather not, considering you got that poor girl fired last night," Regina said looked at her phone.

"I did no such thing, it's not my fault she insulted me," Cora said shockingly.

"Oh please mother, you pushed her. Look, I came to see daddy but I see he is not here, good-bye mother, I'm off to meet Kat on North Ave.," Regina said walked out of Mills Manor.

XXXXX

Regina's best friend Katherine Nolan had completely irritated her for the morning when she called said she needed Regina to pick her up from her home in the West Suburbs of Chicago because her car was in the shop. It was completely out the way and Regina didn't want to waste her time.

"If you were going to complain the whole way, why pick me up?," Asked Katherine becoming rather irritated herself with Regina's attitude.

"Because I don't want to shop alone. And plus I needed to follow up with you about last nights fuckery," Regina shook her head at the thought.

"Well can it wait, because I just got an email from the repair shop and my cars ready, so I would like to retrieve it," smirked Kat, knowing Regina wanted to hurry and go shopping to relax.

* * *

Emma eyes widen when she saw the black 2016 C450 AMG Mercedes pull into Swan Auto Repair's parking lot. She came out of the garage office and leaned against the glass window, waiting to see whoever it was.

Regina and Katherine got out of the car and walked towards the garage. Regina took off her Chanel sunglasses to get a closer view at the blonde leaning against the office door. She was wearing a white wife beater and overalls and black boots with her blond locks pushed out of her face. Regina couldn't lie, she loved what she saw, something about Emma made her tingle.

"Good morning Miss Swan, nice seeing you again," Regina stated as the got closer to Emma.

"Hello, call me Emma please," Emma then shifts her attention to Katherine, "Miss Nolan your car is ready, I replaced the battery and had my boys detail the inside, free of charge," Emma stated.

"Emma, thank you, my car did need a good detail, I just haven't gotten around to it," Katherine smiled warmly.

"Um, Emma, I would like to apologize for my mother's behavior and for being responsible for you losing your job," Regina added sincerely.

Kat eyes widen, "Wait, this is girl from last night? With the sexy eyes?" Emma smirked at the way Regina blushed when asked the question.

"Yes Kat, now if you're done embarrassing me, I would like to continue apologizing to Miss...I mean, Emma," Regina glared.

"Oh no, Ms. Mills, I was out of line and I shouldn't have been, I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

Leroy, one of the mechanics, entered the garage, "Yo Swan, I need a 48in tire off the wall there!"

Emma turned around and grabbed the tire off the wall and carried it to him. Regina stared at Emma's muscles and the sweat that was covered in from working all morning. She wanted to get to know Emma, touch Emma and spend time with her. She liked her, a girl she barely knew had caught her undivided attention.

"Alright Mrs. Nolan, your car is waiting for you," she tossed Katherine keys.

"Emma you seem to be good at this, maybe you can help me if I ever have car trouble, do you have a number I can reach you at?", Regina asked, she knew exactly what she was doing, she always goes after what she wants and now that her mind was made up, she was going to pounce like a lion on an antelope. "Oh and Emma, please, call me Regina."

* * *

 **Thank you to all my viewers and followers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or OUAT. Happy Father's Day guys! I literally just finished this chapter, I uploaded two chapters as gift to you all. This one is kind of long so it should hold you all over until Chapter 5. Thank you all!**

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Regina laughed as she sipped her mimosa, her and Kat spent their Sunday at Regina's penthouse condo on the Gold Coast of Chicago. "The whole family were completely shocked that I won that case, I show no mercy in the courtroom, and I don't plan on starting now," Regina finished the story she had been telling Kat.

"Well that's why they call you the Evil Queen, so, have you talked to Emma yet? It's been a week," Kat asked hopefully. She wanted her best friend to be happy and to find love.

"Uh no, I don't want to throw myself at her, seem desperate. And plus, I don't even think she's interested in me," Regina said.

"Oh please, I saw her looking at your ass as we walked out the garage, you know she's into you," Katherine stated knowingly.

"I don't know Kat, I want her to approach me, I need to be sure," Regina stated, and as if on cue, Regina's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Uh hey, Regina it's Emma, are you busy?," Emma asked nervously.

Regina nearly screamed like a 13 year old girl but instead she replied, "Hello Emma, I'm not busy, how are you?"

"I'm great, look uh, I know it's Sunday but I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight," Emma was shaking as she waited for a response. This wasn't just any woman, this was the youngest, smartest and most beautiful paralegal in Chicago.

"Emma I would enjoy that very much, but I don't know if tonight is the right night, I do have to work tomorrow morning very early I might add," Regina felt bad but she didn't want to be late for her 8:30 meeting with Mr. Gold.

"We don't even have to go out, I could cook for you, just dinner, I promise. I really want to see you Regina," Emma almost blurted out her statement, she knew she had to be aggressive and persistent if she was going to win over Regina.

"Well I suppose I do need to eat dinner at some point tonight, fine, be at my place at 7, 108 E Oak St." Regina couldn't believe she was breaking her organized scheduled for a woman she barely knew.

* * *

Shortly after Regina kicked Katherine out, she showered, and got dressed. She didn't want to over dress so she decided on a sheer black top and black leggings. She rarely dressed comfortable or casual but she wanted to make Emma comfortable. There was a knock at the door, she already told Jerry, the buildings security, to allow the blonde beauty up once she arrived. She looked around her penthouse condo before slipping on her UGG slippers and opening the door.

"Emma hi, please come in," Regina said while trying not to get lost in Emma's green eyes.

Emma walked in and took a moment to look around at the massive condo, the view was breathtaking and decor was regal, she'd never even seen a condo as nice as this one, let alone been invited inside one. Suddenly, she felt out of place.

"Welcome to my home Emma, this is where you can usually find me," Regina smiled nervously. She was shocked at how nervous she was, Regina Mills, doesn't get nervous.

"Wow, Regina this place is nice," Emma stated while taking off her jacket. She had on a navy blue crew neck, black chinos and suede men's boots.

Regina took in Emma's appearance, she knew Emma was a lesbian but she was just now fully understanding what role Emma played. She didn't know if she should be overwhelmed or turned on because she was use to be in charge and in control of everything in her life, would she let this semi-masculine woman take over? Then again, Emma looked good, for her not to come from wealth, she cleaned up nicely.

Emma walked over to the kitchen and smiled, "I can get use to this, what would you like for dinner madam? I bought some options"

Regina chuckled and smiled, "I don't know, surprise me, and make it good." Emma nodded and shooed Regina out the kitchen so she could get cooking.

While Emma cooked, Regina got on her laptop and went over some paperwork she would need for her meeting with Mr. Gold in the morning. He was the firm's most important investor and he mentioned over the phone on Friday morning that he wasn't pleased with the amount of cases that the firm has lost and Regina knew he'd want her to fire some lawyers. Regina wasn't going to let him control HER company, she had just got it and she didn't want to fire anyone, she liked her employees, so she went over their contract as many times as she could before she heard Emma clear her throat.

"Dinner is served," smiled Emma, satisfied with her meal. She made steak with her special sauce with seasoned broccoli and rice. Regina's mouth watered as she saw the steam coming from the two plates.

"Emma this looks delicious," Regina licked her lips as she sat across from Emma at the dinner table. The scene was rather romantic, the fireplace was on, candles were lit on the table and the scenery was perfect. Both Emma and Regina were satisfied with their first date.

"Mmm, Emma when did you learn to cook like this?," Regina asked seriously after chewing her steak.

"Well right before I graduated high school, my mom got sick and I cooked for her every day, I began to enjoy it, so I went to culinary school and minored in business," Emma said sipping probably the most expensive wine she'd ever tasted.

"You seem to like taking care of people Emma, it's seems like a bad habit," Regina said while taking a fork full of rice.

"Uh yeah, I guess it is, I don't think it's a bad thing so, I just like to see people I care about happy," Emma replied.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, of course it's not a bad thing, I was using the term bad, loosely. So since you like taking care of people so much, do you ever think about children?," Regina asked interestedly.

Emma stiffened at this question, she didn't know if the question threw her off guard or if it was because she had a fully functioning "babymaker" sitting between her legs and Regina had no idea. "Yeah, I like children, I wouldn't mind a little monster running around. How about you?"

"Uh well I have a niece and nephew, Grace and Roland, and they are a handful but I think I could see myself being a mother one day, I just don't really have time for that right now," Regina said honestly.

"Well I think a child, a family or even a spouse, is something you have to make time for. We all have choices Regina.", Emma was very family oriented, she felt strongly about it.

"I agree, I'm just afraid I'll end up like my mother. Zelena, Jefferson and I practically raised ourselves, our mother was a complete workaholic and due to my daddy's traveling, he was barely around. I don't want to neglect my children or leave them with nannies.", Regina almost teared up thinking about her childhood, it was not traditional. She never even learned how to ride a bike.

"You can't let fear control life, or your mother. I'm not trying to sound like here but Gina, you need to give yourself a chance, see what you are capable of, you'll never know if you're worried about what everyone else thinks," Emma said looking Regina in her enticing brown eyes.

"Maybe you're right, I've been rather hard on myself-, wait, did you just call me Gina?" Regina asked on full alert.

"Yep, it's my personal nickname for you.", Emma smirked.

"Well Emma I don't like nicknames, I'd prefer you never to call me that again," Regina said in her intimidating tone.

"You don't scare me Regina, I like the way your nose flared up just there, I think it's cute.", Emma smirked, challenging Regina. She wanted to see if she was really as bad a people say.

"Well dear, there's nothing cute about you, and you-," Regina was caught off guard by Emma standing up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma didn't answer her, she just walked over to the rug by the fireplace and laid down putting her hands behind her head and crossed her legs. "You can bark over there, I'm no longer listening."

Regina was shocked, offended and turned on. No one has ever, literally EVER, talked to her the way Emma was. It was like Emma was pulling her in by putting her in her place, she liked it, a lot but Emma could never know that, she had to stand her ground. "Ms. Swan, this is my house and quite frankly if you ever want these little meetings of ours to continue, you must go by my rules," Regina made her way over to the fireplace, she was standing beside Emma, looking down at the woman laying on the floor.

Emma looked up at Regina with a smirk, "And what might those rules be, Gina?"

Regina sighed with frustration and sat down on the floor, "Is this some kind of game to you? Did somebody hire you to jump on my nerves?"

Emma laughed and pulled Regina on top of her, "Nope, this is all me. Now tell me these rules..." Regina acknowledged the space between them two, she was on top of another woman, she hadn't been this close to a woman in a very long time, she was internally screaming out.

"Well you must respect me, my family and...my body," Regina stated, she'd giving these rules to her last 2 exes, they horribly failed. The people that she dated, they either disrespected her, their sex was horrible or she just didn't find them interesting.

"Ok fine, I'll apologize to your mother and your family, and I will respect you," Emma assured Regina.

"And what about my body?"

"Whatever it desires, I'll do. Prepare to be treated like a queen Regina"

* * *

After Emma accepted the rules, her and Regina continued to talk. The two got equally comfortable with each other, Regina eventually laid her head on Emma's chest and had a strong arm wrapped around her. They genuinely enjoyed getting to know each other, Regina was currently enlightening Emma on the ins and outs of running a business.

"Emma I just want you to careful, most restaurants open and close within their first year. Considering we live in the third largest city in the country, I would say, you have a lot of competition," Regina said laying back down after finishing the last of her wine.

"You're all business huh Gina? Where's the fun Gina hiding?," Emma asked running her fingers through Regina's hair.

"You are really going to stick with that name huh? Well, fine but only you can call me that. And I have fun, I like galas a lot, if they even count. I enjoy riding horses though", Regina replied.

"Yeah I can tell, all these painting of horses and I see that trophy case over there. You more than enjoy them, you love horses. Yes, galas count by the way, I've never been to one but I'm sure they are fun."

"Yeah I do love them, I don't have much time to ride though," Regina said getting up, checking the time, it was 9:23 pm. "Emma I hate to cut our evening short but I have an early meeting with a rather irritating man."

"It's cool, I understand, do you work out?", Emma asked while standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Yes, when I can, why do you ask?", Regina asked.

"Well because I want you to work out with me on Saturday morning, if you're free," Emma said walking backwards towards the door, she never wanted to stop looking into Regina's eyes so she held off as long as she could.

"I'm free, I would love to work out with you Emma, I really enjoyed tonight", Regina said nervously. What Emma did next didn't help either. Regina was completely shocked when she felt Emma's hand cares her face and when her soft lips kissed Regina, she nearly fell, her knees were completely weak.

"I enjoyed it too," Emma said pulling away. "Hey Gina, have lunch with me tomorrow, I want to hear about your meeting."

Regina wasn't expecting anything that just happened in the last 2 minutes, she had been kissed and now she was sure her ears were tricking her. She'd never met someone who found interest in her work, Emma couldn't be real, it was too good to be true. Regina was convinced.

"I would love to, but I must warn you, I'm a Chipotle type of girl," Regina said. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and smiled.

"That's fine with me Gina, and every girl is Chipotle type of girl," Emma said kissing Regina again, "Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow around noon." Emma turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Goodnight Emma," Regina sighed as she closed her door. This was so unexpected, she never would have thought, the aspiring chef and hard working mechanic would ever make her feel like this.

* * *

Emma walked into her apartment, threw her jacket on the couch and stripped. She needed a cold shower, she couldn't take the throbbing between her legs any longer. Although the night was perfect, Emma couldn't help but think about the secret that could change everything. Emma looked down at the appendage between her legs. She was scared, she didn't want Regina to think she was a freak. Emma couldn't help the way she was born, her mother tried to make her feel comfortable but Emma knew she would never fully accept the way she was until she had somebody who would love her the way she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters or OUAT. I'm uploading simply because you guys reviewed, the more you review the quicker I upload. I like the way this story is coming along so I'm excited to write more.**

Chapter 5: The Evil Queen

Regina walked into her off at 8:00 am, her assistant Tink already had her usual coffee on her desk and something else that caught Regina's attention. There was a single red rose and a note. Regina smiled at the thought of who it could be from. She picked up the note and began to read.

 _Good Morning your majesty, I woke up with you on my mind. I hope you like your rose. Don't worry about lunch, I've got it taken care of. Have a great meeting._

 _Emma_

Regina blushed at the note, she wasn't expecting it at all but she realized that Emma is full of surprises. She needed to get some of her fellow paralegals on track this week so she quickly went into "Evil Queen" mode.

"Tink, get The Top 5 to the conference room, Gold will be here soon and I need to speak to them before his arrival.", Regina said already walking to the conference room.

XXXXX

"Belle you need to win that case tomorrow or else Gold will start pulling money from this company", Regina demanded.

Killian, Belle, Mulan, her brother in-law Robin and Katherine's husband Frederick were Regina's best lawyers. She called them The Top Five because they were like a pack a wolves and she was Alpha.

"Freddy, what happened last week?", Regina asked as she started pacing.

"R, I was off my A game, I admit but come on give us a break, we've been working and winning cases for the past 6 months", Frederick responded a tad irritated.

Robert Gold entered the conference room with a smug look on his face, "Actually my dear boy, you've been winning for the past 8 months, and it better continue if you all want your jobs."

"Gold don't come into my meeting and threaten my paralegals, I make the decisions, and to be honest, I've been thinking and I had Katherine look over some past statements," she sat down and leaned back, "and I've decided, MY firm no longer needs your assistance, in the past two years we've managed to pay you back all your money you invested, correct? Which means the 2 year contract we signed last year is now void, we don't owe you anything."

Mr. Gold's face nearly dropped, but he kept his smug look to cover his real emotions. He knew Regina was right, they didn't owe him anything. "Ms. Mills I don't think your mother will be pleased to hear this."

"Cora Mills no longer has a say so in what goes on around here, and neither do you. You may leave. I've already faxed your assistant the statements to our last payment. Thank you for your help.", she stands up and looks at her employees. "As for you 5, get back to work."

* * *

Regina was in the middle of a conversation with her newest intern Elsa, when there was a knock at her door.

"Enter", she said almost annoyed.

Emma Swan walked through Regina's office door with a big brown bag and some flowers. "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy, Tink told me to come in."

Regina smiled as she replied, "Oh no, Emma it's fine, Elsa was just leaving."

Elsa turned around and looked Emma at the items in her hand. She couldn't believe her ex-girlfriend was bringing her boss flowers and food. She looked Emma in those green eyes she knew so well, "Hello Emma, nice to see you again."

"Hello Elsa, I wish I could say the same.l, Emma sat Regina's desk as Elsa walked out. "So I bought lunch and more flowers, I hope you like them", Emma smiled while handing Regina the bouquet of Lilies.

"Oh Emma, they are my absolute favorite, how did you know?", Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek.

"Jefferson. How do you think I got your number? After you guys ate dinner, he gave me his business card," Emma said opening the bag, "Here's your Chipotle, Jefferson told me what you liked."

"Well you two are just the best of friends. Uh speaking of friends...how do you know Elsa?", Regina said as she began to eat.

"We dated in college, it didn't work out," Emma announced in a tone that let Regina know that she didn't want to go into detail.

"Hmmm, the old ex girlfriend," as much as Regina wanted to let it go, she had to ask her next question, "So uh did you guys have sex?"

"Regina?!", Emma laughed as she tossed a napkin at her.

* * *

Mills manor was quite noisy on this particular Friday evening. There were children running around, Jefferson had the NBA Finals on blast and his friends were yelling at the TV as if the players could actually hear them. Regina had a very stressful week at work, she had appointments all week with people about why they wanted her to fight their case, it wore her out but she was making money so she didn't care. Elsa had been glaring at Regina every time she saw her, Regina was going to get to answers first thing Monday morning because obviously Elsa wasn't just some old ex. She was so lost in her thoughts that she even notice Jefferson's friends leaving or Zelena enter the mansion.

"Regina, dinner is ready, please join us," Cora said with a warm smile as she entered the family room where Regina laid on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Coming mother", Regina walked into the dining room and sat next to her sister and across from her brother.

"So Jeff, I hear you and Emma are buddies now, how did that occur?", Zelena asked curious about her brothers new friend. Emma and Jefferson had been on a couple of websites and labeled as new besties. Regardless if Emma knew it or not, she was the "bestie" of Chicago's brightest socialite. Jefferson owned two clubs and was making a name for himself, he soon would be known as Jefferson Mills, not as "Henry Mills' son", people were slowly but surely learning his name.

"We just click you know? She's cool, we went out for beers yesterday and watched the BlackHawks Game, hell I'd be out with her tonight if she wasn't so busy packing."

Regina head snapped up, "Packing? Where is she going?", Regina asked trying to not to worry. Her and Emma texted all day, talked on the phone at night and yet she knew nothing of Emma's departure.

"Oh she's moving to Wicker Park, bought a nice house up there, she said she'd tell you tonight when you two go to the theater.", Jefferson replied hopefully calming his sister down, she looked like her dog had died.

"Wait a minute, everyone just pause, Regina you've been spending time with that...girl? The poor one?", Cora Mills interrupted with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes mother, I have. She's not a sewer rat you know? Just because she isn't rich doesn't mean she isn't worthy of my time", Regina replied angrily at her mother reaction.

"Regina you are not going to waste your time on that foolish girl, you need someone who is on your level, who meets the standards I installed on this whole family. I will NOT allow you to run this family's name into the ground!" Cora yelled as she stood up.

"Prepare for the battle of the century," Jefferson whispered to his father.

"Mother, you can not control me! I'm making this family richer! You have your happy ending, I'm trying to find mine. Listen mother, and listen well, I am no longer your fucking puppet!" Regina yelled back and stormed out of the house.

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts, I truly value all opinions. Thanks for all the follows.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Here Comes The Boom

Emma was packing her final box when she heard a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her basketball shorts and opened the door. "Regina? Um hi, what are you doing here? We weren't suppose to meet until-"

Regina cut Emma off by kissing her, "I couldn't wait, I needed to see you," Regina said as she pulled away and began to pace Emma's apartment. "My mother is such a bitch, she is determined to ruin my life, if everything doesn't go her way, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, I can't let her take you away from me and I-,"

"Regina, stop, slow down, I'm not going anywhere, I don't know what you guys argued about but listen to me, you don't have to worry about me," Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist, she kissed her for reassurance and was surprised when Regina kissed back with a little bit more passion than usual.

The kiss quickly escalated when when Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and Emma's hands found their way to Regina's ass. Emma pushed Regina against the wall of the nearly empty apartment, and squeezed her ass. Regina let out a low moan and reached for the bottom of Emma's Nike T-Shirt, and nearly ripped it off. After feeling Emma's toned abs against her, she bit Emma's lip, both of them kissing hungrily.

It was as if a magic spell had fallen over them, neither could stop, Regina's scent was intoxicating and Emma's lips were addictive. Both not ready to open that door in their unofficial relationship. Emma not being ready to reveal her secret and Regina not ready to let down her walls, she hadn't had good sex in a very long time and she needed it to be perfect when her and Emma claimed one another.

Regina gasped pulling away from the ever-lasting kiss, "Emma wait, we shouldn't do this, not like this."

Emma replied breathing heavily, "You're right, I don't want you to have sex with me just because you're mad at your mom." That was the partial truth, Emma also didn't want Regina to find out about her secret, yet.

"I want you Emma regardless of what Cora has to say about it, this wasn't because I'm upset with her," Regina replied fixing her Gucci dress. "So when were you going to tell me you bought a house?", she said looking around the boxed up apartment.

"Well I was going to tell you tonight, I wanted to surprise you. I've been saving up for a while and I need to start a new chapter in my life." Emma said sitting on her couch. "And plus, tonight after the movie I was going to ask if you wanted to help me paint tomorrow, after we work out. I have most of my boxes and stuff there, these boxes are just filled with old comic books, CD's and liquor "

Regina sat next to Emma, "I don't paint Emma, I can supervise though."

"Oh no missy, you will be painting. Well, let me go get dressed, I have a movie date with the most gorgeous woman in town," Emma winked as she stood up.

"Actually Emma, I was hoping, we could just relax here, and talk maybe," Regina said with hopeful eyes.

"Oh uh yeah that's fine, we can talk about whatever you want.", Emma replied sitting back down.

* * *

Emma woke up with her usual morning woody, she didn't know when or how she ended up in bed last night and why she was still fully dressed. She stiffened when she felt a body against hers, she and Regina must've fallen asleep after drinking. Last night was hazy due to the amount a of vodka Regina encouraged her to down. The time was 9:42 am, Emma slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in her bed.

She made her way to the bathroom and decided to shower before Regina woke up, she felt her memory coming back as the hot water seeped into her pores. Last night Regina managed to get a foot rub from Emma, and a back massage. Emma was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. _Thank god Regina had manners,_ Emma thought as she stopped the water.

"Emma I'm sorry but I have to go, my sister called and insisted on having breakfast, apparently she has big news," Regina yelled through the bathroom door as she slipped her Jimmy Choo's back on.

"It's fine, I'll see you later, I'll text you my new address." Emma replied.

"Great, see you later.", Regina said before leaving the apartment.

* * *

They had been painting for almost an hour, and Emma loved every second of it. Regina showed up at Emma's new house in a white T-shirt and leggings, claiming she was ready to paint.

"Yeah, Zelena is pregnant, that was her big news, her and Robin are like rabbits.", Regina chuckled, "This color is truly remarkable, it makes the room feel homey.", Regina said stepping back and looking at the first wall they painted together.

"Yeah, I do have good taste in paint and women I guess," Emma smirked, earning a smack on the arm. "Ouch, you're gonna pay for that." Emma laughed as she shook her paintbrush and splattered paint all over Regina's shirt.

Regina glared at Emma and smirked, she grabbed a can of paint, "Big mistake Swan," she said as she splashed Emma with a whole can of paint.

Emma looked shocked as she watched Regina laugh, "Oh that's funny huh? Come here!" Regina screamed as Emma grabbed her and picked her up and rubbed paint all over her. They both grabbed the nearest paint brush and attacked each other in fits of laughter. Emma tripped and fell pulling Regina on top of her, she looked her in her eyes and smiled.

"Be mine Gina, I need you in my life."

Regina didn't even think about hesitating and replied, "I'd love to be yours Emma."

* * *

By the time Monday morning came around, Regina already made an hair appointment with Javier for later that evening, thankfully the paint washed out. With her hair in a slick professional bun, she wore one of her famous pant suits and Gucci pumps.

Elsa entered Regina's office and sat down in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, Elsa I know it might seem rather unprofessional of me to ask this but I'm curious as to know why you've been giving me dirty looks." Regina smirked as she saw Elsa uncomfortably shift in her seat and continued, "Elsa what exactly happened between you and Ms. Swan?"

Elsa sighed and looked at Regina, if eyes could kill, Elsa would be decapitated. Elsa was very upset with Regina, she had HER Emma, the perfect partner. She didn't want to lose her job but she didn't want Regina in her business either so she decided to blurt out the truth, she sighed and replied, "We dated for two years, I gave her everything, including my virginity, I trusted her and then I got pregnant, and she completely changed and made me get an abortion, I thought she loved-", Regina quickly cut Elsa off.

"Excuse me, did you say you got pregnant? By someone else right?", Regina asked clearly confused.

Elsa sighed, "No by Emma, at first I was a bit freaked out when I found out about her penis, but I loved her and I know she was just born differently from the rest of us."

Regina felt her heart drop, she couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't know what to think, how could her girlfriend not tell her she has a penis. "Are you seriously telling me that Emma has penis?!"

BOOM! Regina mentally exploded.

 **Chapter 7 will be up later today, please continue to review. Thank you to all my new followers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Here's chapter 7, I'm finishing up chapter 8 today, might post it later, if you guys want.**

 **Thank you all.**

Chapter 7: White as Snow

Regina took the rest of the day off to gather her thoughts, she cried, yelled and threw things. She wasn't acting like herself, she needed to pull herself together. Katherine came over to check on Regina after her best friend's frantic phone call earlier that day, it was 5:00 pm by the time Katherine left. Regina went to her hair appointment and when 7:00 pm rolled around, she decided she'd give Emma a little visit. So she put on a low cut white tank top, a black cardigan, dark jeans and red pumps, with her signature red lipstick, of course. She wanted Emma to suffer, nobody lies to Regina Mills and gets away with it. She wanted to understand but she was so mad and disappointed. She had started to let down her walls and Emma broke one of her rules by lying. Lying was disrespectful.

Regina pulled up to Emma's house and rang the doorbell, she expected Emma to open the door but when she saw the piercing blueish/grayish eyes, she quickly assumed the man was Emma's father.

"Hello? I'm David, Emma's father.", David smiled while opening the door wider. "You must be Regina, please come in."

Regina stepped inside Emma's house, she must say it was coming along rather well. She hired painters to paint Emma's house, they were nearly finished. Emma's furniture was in place, she was surprised at how much Emma got done in two days. "Hi Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am indeed Regina Mills."

"Welcome, Mary-Margaret and I were just stopping by to see the house, we were just about to leave."

Emma was walking her mother out of the kitchen when she saw Regina talking to her father, "Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" She asked kissed Regina's cheek. "Mom this is my girlfriend Regina, the woman I told you about."

Mary-Margaret didn't look like she had dementia but then again how are you suppose to look when you're losing your memory. Regina smiled and introduced herself to the sick woman. "Hello Regina, you are such a pretty girl. It's about time someone came along and took care of my Emma, she's a good girl you know?"

Regina smiled warmly, "Yes, I know. I will take good care of her for you." Regina looked at Emma while her parents were retrieving their jackets. She gave Emma her death glare and Emma soon became fully aware of why Regina was there, she had obviously upset the brunette and she was going to find out how.

"Well Emma, I think I better get your mother home, I'll see you at the shop first thing tomorrow morning, I've got a new shipment of brake pads that I need you to put on a 18-wheeler for me," David said walking towards the door.

Emma nodded, "No problem dad. I will be there first thing." She said as she closed the door behind her parents.

She turned around and looked at a fuming Regina, "Ok, what did I do?" Emma barely got her question out before Regina's right palm smacked the feeling out of her face. "Regina what the hell?"

"I can't believe you!", Regina said as she started pacing, pacing was her thing, "I take a chance on you and you betray me, I gave you 3 rules Emma, 3 simple rules!" She couldn't hold back the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Regina please just tell me what's going on? What is wrong?" Emma was starting to get scared, she had never seen Regina this upset. "Gina please ju-"

"Don't call me Gina! I just want to know if it's true. Do you have a penis Emma? And did you or did you not make that poor girl get an abortion?" Regina partially screamed while folding her arms.

Emma froze, she didn't know what to say, her biggest nightmare was coming true, she just wanted to calm Regina down, "Regina please just sit down and we can talk about it."

That was all Regina needed to hear, she knew it was true when Emma didn't answer her questions, there was nothing to talk about but she didn't want to assume, she wanted to be completely sure, her next word shocked her more than it shocked Emma.

"Strip", Regina said looking Emma dead in her eyes.

"What? Regina I'm in the middle of my living room-"

"Strip!", Regina yelled.

Emma sighed and pulled down her sweatpants, and looked at Regina with pleading eyes, mentally begging her not to ask her to continue. Regina looked at Emma's boxer briefs and sighed, "Those too." She said gesturing to the briefs.

"No, Regina come on, I have a penis ok? I didn't want you to find out like this, I was going to tell you. We were young and stupid, I didn't make her! I suggested to pay for it...Can you sit down please?", Emma asked with desperate eyes.

"Did you even consider keeping it? Or was the first thing you said was "I'll pay for the abortion?!", Emma had a guilty look on her face which Regina even more livid. "I believe I said those too...", Regina wasn't playing games, she wanted to see it, she wanted to know if Elsa had a reason to look at her the way she did and embarrassing Emma seemed like the proper punishment right now.

Emma shook her head and dropped her briefs, "Happy now?"

At that moment Regina had all the answers she needed, Elsa had every right. She stared at the perfectly chiseled shaft, Emma's little secret wasn't little at all. It was perfect. She looked up and met Emma's eyes, shook her head and walked out.

* * *

Three long days past. Emma laid in bed and stared at Regina's name in her phone. She'd called Regina so many times, she even called the office but Tink kept saying Regina couldn't talk, she was in a meeting or wasn't in. The one person she hadn't tried was Jefferson, she smiled and called him.

"Yo Swan, what's up?" Jefferson answered trying to act natural, he knew everything that happened three days ago.

"Hey J, I need your help, Regina won't talk to me, and-," she was cut off.

"Say no more Swan, I already know. Look, why don't you come by my Championship party tonight, Regina will be here.", He said hoping Emma would come. He missed his friend and he was tired of seeing his sister mope around.

"Ok cool, I'll be there.", Emma said.

XXXXX

Emma walked into Jefferson's penthouse suite at Trump Tower. There were mostly Chicago's youngest socialites. Emma was happy she dressed casual, she had on her favorite pair of Levi's, a black t-shirt and a Bulls Letterman jacket with a matching Bulls SnapBack. Everyone else had on some type of Cavs gear or Warriors gear. Emma wasn't a fan of either team but she did want the Warriors to win.

"Hey Emma, take a beer", Jefferson said to Emma while handing her a beer. "This is Zelena's husband Robin, and Katherine's husband Frederick. Guys this is Emma," Jefferson said proud to introduce her new friend.

"Hey Guys", Emma said opening her beer.

"There goes your girl," Jefferson whispered in her ear and nodded in Regina's direction. "You better go get her, my mother invited a few dykes she thinks are suitable for Regina," he looked at Emma as she glared at him for using the word dyke, "My bad Em, no offense but these chicks give me the creeps, drooling over my sister like she's a piece of meat." Emma excused herself and began to walk toward Regina, Katherine and Zelena.

"Good evening ladies," Emma said sipping her beer and playing it cool.

"Oh hello Emma, I must say, I love your outfit this evening," Zelena said smiling.

"Well well well, Look who it is, it's about time I saw you again," Katherine said shaking Emma's hand while sliding her a little piece of paper.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked away, not speaking a word to Emma.

XXXXX

 _Meet us on the balcony at half-time, come alone._

Emma read the note in fear, these people had a lot of money and could do whatever they wanted with it, even if that meant, getting rid of Emma. Maybe she was being paranoid. Emma stuffed the note in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

She was positive her ears had steam coming out of them when she saw Regina laughing very closely with another woman. Technically her and Regina were still together and even if they weren't Regina was still Emma's. She nearly lost it when she saw the Asian woman, in a Cavs jersey and cargo shorts, put her hand on Regina's waist. Emma's knuckles turned white as snow as she balled up her first, she hated the pain she felt when the woman kissed Regina's cheek. Just as she was about to walk over and punch that girl square in the face, the buzzer went off on the TV announcing that it was half-time.

Once on the balcony Emma stared off at the Chicago Skyline, when she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned around and saw Katherine, Jefferson and Zelena standin behind her. She swallowed, "What's this about?"

"Look Emma, we know what happened and we want to help you fix it. If I have to listen to Regina rant on and on, I'll kill her. So we came up with a plan." Katherine said honestly.

"You are the only person who has ever had my sister smiling for weeks straight, I wanna keep it that way," Jefferson added.

"Ok well thanks, I guess. What's the plan?" Emma asked.

"My father is having a gala Saturday night and we want you to come, woo Regina and make her forgive you," Zelena said smiling.

"Guys Regina won't even talk to me, tonight she looked at me like she didn't even know me, she thinks I lied when I didn't, I just didn't tell her about something and-", Emma was interrupted.

"You mean your penis," Katherine stated receiving glares from the others, "Sorry, I'm not suppose to know that, continue."

"And I don't think she'll ever forgive me. I love her and I want her to be happy and right now she doesn't seem to want or need me around," Emma stated in complete belief of her words and sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me did you just say you love my sister?", Zelena asked.

Emma sighed, "Yes, I'm in love with Regina."

 **Please let me guys know what you think, the more you review, the quicker I update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. This chapter was the hardest to write, I'm so nervous. o.O**

Chapter 8: The White Knight

"I don't even know what I would wear to a gala Ruby, they just expect me to show up and steal the show," Emma whined to her close friend as they walked through the mall. Her phone began to ring and she instantly answered. "Jeff I'm at a lost here, I'm walking through the mall with my friend and I can't find anything," Emma sighed.

"Excuse me, did you just say the mall? What is a mall? Emma this a gala, a ball, a classy event, not a rave. Leave the mall now and meet me on Michigan Ave in 20 mins." He hung up the phone as quickly as Emma answered it.

XXXX

Emma walked into Ralph Lauren on Michigan Ave in downtown Chicago and looked for Jefferson. She found him flirting with a sales associate with a cigar in hand. Emma chuckled at her friend, "Earth to Jeff," she said announcing her arrival.

"Hey Emma, I've been waiting for you, look I only have a hour lunch so let's make this quick. I found out what Regina is wearing and I want you guys to color coordinate. I picked out some styles for you from Ralph Lauren's new Black Label collection. I'm going to make you a dapper Dan.", Jefferson said handing Emma some shirts.

"Dude, I can't afford all of this, how much do you think I make being a mechanic?", Emma asked.

"Emma, Emma, Emma, it's all on me, don't worry, I have it all taken care of. I even have a few investors coming to the gala to meet you, I figured we could go into business together. Now go, try these on," Jefferson said handing her a few tuxedo jackets.

* * *

Regina was looking over some documents when there was quiet knock at her office door, "Enter," Regina said taking off her reading classes.

Mulan entered and leaned against the wall, "Regina, I came to uh, invite you to attend the gala tomorrow, with me," Mulan said almost sure Regina would accept the offer. They connected so well at Jefferson's party on Tuesday night.

"Mulan I wouldn't mind going with you, but it is a professional gala and I don't think it's very professional to show up with one of my employees on my arm. Although, I'd love to save you a dance.", Regina smiled hoping she didn't hurt the other woman's feelings.

"Oh, I understand, I'd like that, well I'll be heading home now. See you tomorrow," Mulan left with that.

It was a weird Friday night for Regina, in fact it was a weird week and a half for Regina. She felt empty, she missed Emma. She missed laughing genuinely, being held in those strong arms and being kissed by those soft lips. She missed the woman she loved.

* * *

There Regina was taking pictures with her family, she secretly wished Emma was there to bring some excitement to this gala, she enjoyed them but this one was filled with her father old friends, not young socialites Regina were used to. She wore a long sleeve burgundy suede dress with black lace, with a train to die for. Her hair pent up with the back draping down. She looked completely regal.

Jefferson walked over to Kat, "Where's Emma? She's late." He was getting restless, Regina began to dance with Mulan who came dressed for the occasion and he didn't want Emma to miss out.

"I'm right here, there's nothing wrong being fashionably late.", Emma smirked.

"Finally!," Jefferson nearly screamed. "You look wonderful, Regina won't be able to resist you." He said proud of the work he put into Emma's outfit.

"Thanks, I gotta go take care of something.", Emam said walking towards Regina and Mulan.

Emma walked behind Mulan and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me may I cut in?"

Mulan rolled her eyes while turning around, "No you may not, we are fine here."

"Oh really, how about we let the lady decide that." Emma said looking into those brown eyes she missed so much. Regina didn't want to make a scene at the gala and she didn't want to dance with Mulan any longer.

She looked at Emma's appearance, she was dressed in all black tailored pants and vest, she didn't wear a jacket, she had on a burgundy bow tie, complementing her burgundy suede loafers. Emma's hair was in a slick bun that sat on top of her head, Regina found it so adorable. Overall, Emma looked sexy and her outfit completed Regina's gown.

"One dance Emma," She said taking Emma's hand.

Emma pulled Regina close as they swayed to the music played by the live band. Emma held Regina by the waist tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry Gina.", Emma whispered. She kissed Regina's temple, "I'm so sorry."

"You lied Emma.", Regina replied in a hurt tone.

"I was scared, it'll never happen again. I promise, and I don't know what Elsa told you but I can be sure that it wasn't the complete truth and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," Emma said sincerely.

Regina looked Emma in her eyes, "Emma I don't care what you have between your legs, it's not about that. It's about the fact that you felt as if you had to hide it from me, that's what hurt the most. Honestly, I don't care about Elsa, her story doesn't change how I feel for you...I trusted you and I thought you trusted me.", Regina stated with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry. I do trust you Gina, I just wasn't ready yet.", Emma replied wiping a single tear from Regina's face.

"Are you ready now?", Regina asked, praying that Emma said or did anything to fix the damage she had caused.

"I'm more than ready, all I need is you, I love you Regina.", Emma said.

Regina's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words, she needed to hear that, she needed to know that Emma felt the same way she did. "I love you too Emma, and I forgive you," Regina said smiling but she quickly slipped into Evil Queen mode, "Just don't hurt me again, or I'll have to kill you."

Emma chuckled and looked around, "I haven't seen your mom, is she even here?," Emma asked.

"No, she's not. Daddy and her aren't getting along very well anymore, she didn't want to be here. But I'm sure when she hears about us, she'll have a heart attack.", Regina replied.

"Let's get out of here, I want to be with you alone with you.", Emma whispered.

* * *

Emma tried to unlock the door to her house but the task was rather hard when Regina was attacking her lips. She finally got the door open when Regina's kisses became more aggressive. She had enough of Regina's attacking, it was her time to attack, she picked Regina up and carried her upstairs. She laid Regina down on the bed and climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck.

Regina couldn't believe this was happening, she'd never wanted somebody so bad. It's been too long and she needed Emma so badly. She became frustrated with the amount of clothing she had on, "Ugh oh my god Emma, please take it off.", Regina pleaded.

Emma unzipped Regina's dressed and slid it off with Regina's help. She looked at Regina in her underwear, "You're so beautiful Regina."

Regina blushed, "Thank you, you have on too many clothes," she replied. Emma began to take off her clothes and let hair down, once in her bra and briefs, she reached behind Regina's head into her pillowcase and pulled out a condom. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"What? It's convenient," Emma said defending her actions, she turned off the lamp while opening the condom.

She look at Regina, "You sure?"

Regina didn't say anything, she just nodded and pulled Emma down on top of her. Emma reached into Regina's black lace panties and felt the wetness dripping from her core. She looked at Regina and smirked.

Regina moaned as she felt Emma biting and sucking her neck while rubbing her clit. Emma slid off the panties and spread Regina's legs. Regina reached down to guide Emma's shaft into her center but completely froze when she felt how big it really was. Fully erect, Emma's penis was intimidating.

Emma looked up and into Regina's eyes, "I won't hurt you Regina," Emma reassured. Regina kissed Emma as permission to continue.

Emma slid inside of Regina slowly, "Oh God," she whispered to herself.

Regina was so tight and wet Emma thought she'd lose her mind. Regina gasped when she felt Emma go deeper, she let out a deep moan and threw her head back as Emma began to pick her pace. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina while going deeper. Regina began to hold Emma tight while wrapping her legs around her, pushing Emma deeper.

"Baby you feel so good," Emma groaned as she drowned inside of Regina's wetness. She allowed the perfectly manicured nails to dig into her back as she stroked slower, deeper, harder.

Being completely filled by Emma sent Regina over the edge, she began moaning louder as Emma stroked deeper. "Yes Emma, please don't stop," she begged as Emma picked up the pace, she felt Regina's walls tighten around her and pounded harder.

Regina was now screaming Emma's name as the best orgasm she's ever experienced ripped through her. Emma began to pound Regina faster as she felt her own release approaching. Regina's sexy moans helped the cause as she felt Emma tense inside of her as she ejaculated.

Emma kissed Regina softly, "I love you my beautiful Queen," said breathless.

Regina smiled with pure bliss, "I love you too my White Knight."

Emma slowly pulled out and pulled off the condom. After disposing of it, she laid next to Regina and held her as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you all for reading and following. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Thank you to all my followers!**

Chapter 9: Hell on Earth

Regina woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains nearly blinding her, she picked up her phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. 8:47 am. She sighed, when she realized she was in bed alone, Emma had a habit of doing that.

Regina sat up with the bed sheets wrapped around her naked body when the aroma of bacon entered the room with Emma, she was carrying a tray. "I made you breakfast in bed," she said smiling.

"Oh Emma, this looks amazing," Regina replied looking down at the tray Emma just placed on her lap. She made pancakes, eggs and bacon. Simple, yet satisfying. Regina's mouth was in heaven as she began to eat, Emma climbed into bed and watched Regina eat.

"You're not going to eat?," Regina asked with her mouth full. Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"I will, when you're done eating," Emma said leaning back against the headboard. "What I want to eat doesn't come in the form of food...", she smirked.

Regina eyes widen when she realized what Emma meant, "Well Ms. Swan, until you take at least a bite of my pancakes, you won't be getting around to the forbidden fruit you desire."

Emma didn't respond, she simply just opened her mouth. Regina fed Emma some of her pancakes and handed her the glass of orange juice to wash it down. Once Emma finished, she looked at Regina with lustful eyes, "Now your majesty, I shall have you," she said placing the tray on the nightstand.

Regina laughed and kissed her White Knight, she loved the way Emma made her feel, the happiness was never ending.

Emma laid Regina down and began to suck and nibble on her nipples. Regina moaned and squirmed as her sensitive right nipple was slowly flicked by Emma's tongue. Emma began to kiss down Regina's body, leaving butterfly kisses on her inner thighs before planting a kiss on her clit.

Regina threw her head back, "Don't tease me Swan," she said with desperation spilling from her lips.

Emma smirked and launched her tongue deep inside the brunette. Regina was heaven, Emma's tongue felt magical as she worked it inside of her. Regina moaned louder as Emma flicked and sucked her clit. It wasn't long before Regina's juices flowed into Emma's mouth. Emma moaned herself at how good her girlfriend tasted and hoped Regina was ready for round two because the member between Emma's legs had fully awaken.

* * *

Monday came too soon according to both ladies but it was a big day for Emma. She had a meeting with Jefferson and few of his friends to discuss the future of her career.

Emma looked at her watch as it struck 3:00 pm, she was sitting in the back of Lou Malnati's waiting on her future business partners. Jefferson entered alone which confused Emma but she was at least happy he arrived.

"Where are you friends?", Emma asked as Jefferson sat down.

"I told them not to come, Emma I want to do this on my own for once, my father thinks I'm incapable of running his company and I want to prove him wrong," Jefferson said looking at the menu.

"Well ok, that's cool. Let's talk, I need $25,000 to start up my restaurant, I know that's a lot but it's only that much because of the location. Hyde Park is becoming the center of everyone's attention and I want my restaurant there," Emma said sliding him a folder, "Business proposal for you, everything's there, menus, decor, payments, all of it."

Jefferson looked over the numbers in the proposal and smiled, if Emma could start this up, she'd be rich by the end of her first year. She wasn't planning on serving trash and Jefferson liked that, he loved it. "Ok Emma, I'm liking what I'm seeing here, let's do it. I'll give you $50,000 to start up."

Emma felt like crying, her dream was finally coming true, "Just like that?", she asked in disbelief.

"Well I mean we'll have to come to standard agreements and you'd have to agree to the terms of a contract but yeah, just like that," he stated.

"Thank you Jeff, you don't understand what this means to me.", Emma smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with that business crap, tell me about Saturday night," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Regina returned from her late lunch to find an edible arrangement on her desk. She smiled putting her purse on her desk and picking up the card lying on her desk.

 _Who wants flowers they can't eat? Luckily, this fruit isn't forbidden. I hope you enjoyed lunch my Queen._

 _Emma_

Regina laughed and picked her purse back up, she decided she was going to visit a certain Knight of hers at work.

When Regina walked into the garage of Swan Auto Repairs, she couldn't see Emma but she could see a pair of legs sticking out from under a Jeep Wrangler.

She cleared her throat to get the blondes attention.

Emma slid from under the truck to find her glowing girlfriend leaning against it. She stood up and smiled, "Surprise seeing you here Gina," she said while walked around the truck and grabbing a new muffler part and placing it by the truck. "You're glowing," she added as she stood in front of Regina.

"Hmm am I? I hadn't noticed but I did notice the three hickeys you managed to leave on me," Regina said taking off her Chanel sunglasses and placing them in her purse.

"Hmm did I? I hadn't noticed. And still don't," Emma said stepping closer to get a better look at Regina.

"Well make-up helps a lot, you have to stop marking me up Swan," Regina replied.

"Can you blame me? That Mulan girl was all over you, I have to mark my territory.", Emma said before sliding back under the truck.

"I suppose, I can't I blame you. But I do blame you for my total embarrassment at work today when everyone made it their business to announce that I was indeed glowing this morning," Regina rolled her eyes as the memory flashed through her head.

"Eh, what can I say? I got good stuff," Emma replied still under the truck, laughing as she felt Regina kick her leg.

"Don't be such a child Swan, anyway tell me about your meeting with Jefferson, how did it go?", Regina asked curiously.

Emma slid from under the truck with a stupid grin on her face, "Gina...it looks I'm opening up my own restaurant." Emma said standing up and smiling.

"Oh my god Emma that's great, I would hug you and kiss you but you're all messy and sweaty, and covered in god knows what," Regina said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...too bad I don't care," she laughed evilly as she picked Regina up and spun her around causing the brunette to giggle like a 5 year old.

XXXXX

Later that night consisted of Emma and Regina watching OITNB and eating Chinese at Regina's condo. It was late, they both had to work in the morning but instead of sleeping, Regina was studying for a case she had on Wednesday and Emma was gobbling down an egg roll when her cellphone rang.

Emma looked at the time and was surprised her father was calling this late, something had to be wrong, "Hello? What? Wait dad, slow down...oh no, yeah...yeah I'm on my way just calm down.", Emma hung up from her father and immediately hopped off the couch grabbing her hoodie from the closet.

"Emma what's wrong?," Regina asked getting up too, following her girlfriend to the door.

"My moms in the hospital, my dad said she stopped breathing in her sleep," Emma said frantically looking for her wallet.

Regina grabbed her arm to stop her, handed her the wallet, grabbed her keys and walked out the door while tossing Emma the keys. After Emma locked Regina's door, she literally ran to the elevator.

They made it to Northwestern's ER in 8 mins considering there was no traffic at 12:52 am. Exiting the car quickly, they made it inside the hospital and were directed to Mary-Margaret's room.

Emma walked into her mother's room and saw her father sitting down, face in his hands crying and Emma knew, that wasn't a hospital room she entered, it was Hell on Earth.

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think, I might be posting chapter 10 tonight. Maybe if you guys review, it'll be motivation!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Thank you for the reviews. To Hayden, the possibility of a future baby is likely, I have other plans before anything like that can happen.**

Chapter 10: The Real Emma

It was 2:30 am, Emma had finally fell asleep in a chair next to her mother's hospital bed with her head in Regina's lap. Mary-Margaret was diagnosed with sleep apnea and put on an oxygen tank, she was still unconcious.

Regina couldn't sleep, she'd never seen Emma like this, she was so shaken up and scared that her mother wouldn't wake up. Regina jumped when she heard a deep raspy voice say, "You really care about her huh?"

David had been watching Regina for about 10 mins as she ran her fingers through his sleeping daughter's hair and occasionally kissing her temple.

"Yes, I do, very much," Regina said looking up at her girlfriend's father.

"I'm happy you forgave her," He stated.

"You know? About last week?", Regina asked shocked, she didn't think Emma would've told her father.

"Yeah, I work with her most of the day. She's an only child, doesn't have any cousins, and not many friends. I'm kind of the only person she can talk to," David said looking looking out the window.

"I see, Mr. Swan, I didn't want that night to go the way it did, I lost my temper-," She was cut off.

"Regina you don't have to apologize to me, Emma was wrong for not telling you, the real Emma is...complicated. Never wanting anyone to know her fears. I don't know what you know about Elsa, but she was very manipulative." He sighed as he continued, "Emma got offered a summer intern in Vegas at a restaurant, Elsa didn't want Emma to go, they were about to graduate, she wanted Emma to come back here to Chicago to be with her. The manager gave Emma three days to respond to the offer but Elsa made sure that Emma missed her deadline. They'd argued all that week, Emma was stressed out and confused. She was so excited when she found out about the baby and didn't want to seem selfish.", he sighed and looked at Emma sleep.

"Once Elsa saw how much Emma regretted not taking that internship, she told Emma that she was better off with her and that most people don't make it in the business. Emma quickly realized she wasn't the one being selfish, it was Elsa. She told her that she'd pay for an abortion and that she couldn't be with her anymore, hoping that Elsa would reassure Emma that she wasn't selfish and truly supported her career. That was it, they never agreed on anything though, Emma came home one day and Elsa was gone. She left a note saying that she aborted the baby and didn't want to hold Emma back. She broke Emma's heart and crushed her dream. She didn't even have the decency to tell her in person," he shook his head.

Regina felt guilty for not letting Emma explain, Elsa was a bitch. She should've known that her Emma would never force someone into doing something they didn't want to do. She looked down at Emma, "Mr. Swan, I think I've been too hard on Emma, she's been through a lot and here I am acting like a bitch when she's been nothing but sweet to me," Regina said.

"Yes you have," he chuckled, "Emma's very strong but you are her weakness, she told me if she ever lost you, she'd go crazy. I'm scared for her, her mother is going to be leaving us soon, I know it but Emma doesn't. If she were to lose you too..." he couldn't finish his sentence as his eyes began to water.

"I'll never leave her, I don't want to hurt her anymore, can I tell you a secret?," Regina asked nervously.

"Sure Regina," David slightly smiling through his tears.

"I'm in love with your daughter and I've come to acknowledge that...I...uh," Regina was nervous, scared and overwhelmed by her own feelings, she sighed and continued, "I want to be with her forever, I don't want to push her away. Truth be told, I'm scared I'll lose her, she's amazing, and I'm scared somebody better than me will come and scoop her away."

David could've laughed, how could Regina possibly think that? She was beautiful, smart and rich, there's nobody who has ever been there for his daughter through dark times, but yet here Regina was, holding Emma and helping her get through it. "Regina, when Emma loves she loves hard. You can trust her with your heart. She's always been confident and strong," he chuckled, "Hell, when she was 7, she would follow girls around the park and tell them that she had a superpower that made babies."

Regina laughed, it sounded like something Emma would do, Emma just wanted to be loved. Regina realized that it was her turn to step up and treat Emma like her White Knight, she had to show Emma that she could be trusted.

* * *

It was the middle of Spring and the long black trench coat stood out on the streets of downtown Chicago. The tall black heeled boots stopped on the corner of Michigan Ave and Chicago Ave as the owner hailed a cab. Once she entered the first cab that stopped for her, she gave the driver a slip of paper, "Take me to this address," she demanded. As the driver headed towards Lake Shore Drive, a smirk could be seen through the windows of the cab and the blue eyes stared off into the streets of the Windy City.

* * *

"I'm glad your mothers ok Emma, I knew she would regain her consciousness," Regina said walking back into her condo, it was now 12:45 pm.

"Yeah, I was so scared. I'm sorry I made you miss work," Emma said sitting on the couch.

"It's fine, Zelena is holding down the fort until my return tomorrow morning," Regina said walking to the kitchen. It wasn't late in the day but she didn't want to go back to the office and leave Emma alone, she was still very worried about her.

"Hey Gina? How did you become the heir to the firm if Zelena's the oldest?", Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I'm the only one who went to college, seemed to actually want to make something of myself and quite frankly, I'm smarter than both of my siblings," Regina said making her and Emma lunch. "Zelena was too busy traveling the world and having Roland instead of going to college and Jefferson, is well, Jefferson."

Emma laughed, "Hey don't talk about my friend, how was college for you? Any old girlfriends I should worry about?"

"Not really dear, I've only ever been in one serious relationship with a woman and her name was-," Regina was interrupted by a knock on her door, she held up one finger signaling Emma to give her a second, she opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of the woman standing there. "Maleficent?", Regina asked not believing her eyes.

Speak of the devil.

 **You guys really make writing this story fun, I take your opinions seriously. I'll be working on Chapter 11 tonight and try to have it for you guys tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I love this chapter guys, I hope you do too.**

Chapter 11: Secret Agent Mills

"What are you doing here?", Regina asked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"I came to see you...aren't you going to invite me in?", Maleficent asked taking a step forward.

"Uh sure", Regina was livid inside, how did maleficent know where she lived? Why was she there? What did she want?

"Nice place you have here Reg," Maleficent started walking towards the living area, "Oh and it comes with a cute little blonde too."

Emma was looking at Regina, she wanted answers. "I'm Emma, Regina's girlfriend."

"Oh so the rumors are true, I'm Maleficent, Regina's former girlfriend," replied Maleficent, holding out her hand for Emma to shake.

"Mmhm...", Emma said ignoring her hand and walking towards the kitchen, "So uh what brings you here?", she asked before eating the sandwich Regina prepared for her.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd rather discuss that with Regina alone, it's a bit of a personal matter," Maleficent said rather annoyed while wiping her hands on her jacket.

"I do mind actually-", she was cut off.

"Well that's unfortunate dear, Regina is the only person I can discuss this with, some space would nice, I'd understand if you were the clingy type," replied the blonde bitch.

Emma was irritated and officially disliked Maleficent but she decided she had already won the real battle and didn't want to seem like an insecure teenager.

"Maleficent, it'll have to wait, Emma and I-," Regina started before Emma interrupted.

"No baby it's cool. She's obviously desperate for attention. I'm going to go home and shower," Emma said walking towards Regina who still standing by the door.

"Are you sure?", Regina asked still worried about her girlfriend.

"Yeah Gina, I'll come back later if you want me to," Emma said before grabbing Regina's waist and kissing her passionately.

Regina pulled away and blushed, "Ok, I'll call you." Emma nodded, opened the door and began to walk down the hallway. "Oh and Emma," Regina said a little louder causing Emma to turn around, "I love you!"

Emma laughed and replied, "I love you too beautiful."

Regina shut the door and locked it. "Ok now what do you-," Maleficent kissed Regina as she turned around, she was quickly pushed away. "What the fuck is your malfunction?!"

"Oh please Regina, don't play coy. I know you missed me. I just came by to tell you that I missed you too and couldn't live without you. I'm ready to settle down, have a few kids and I can't do that without you," Maleficent stated in a convincing tone.

Regina wasn't buying it, Maleficent and her ended horribly, she walked in on her having sex with some woman she worked with. "Cut the bullshit, why are you really here?"

"I'm serious Regina, once I stepped off the cab, I knew I was home," She replied looking at Regina with hopeful eyes.

"Wait, you took a cab here? There must be a pig flying around somewhere. Why don't you get back in the cab you came in on and ride back down the yellow brick road.", Regina said crossing her arms.

Maleficent's phone rang, "We can discuss this later R, I have an important meeting I have to get to." Maleficent stood up and walked towards the door. "Think about what I said, I meant it.", she looked Regina in the eyes before leaving the condo.

Regina shut the door and sighed. She need to get to the bottom of the real reason Maleficent was here.

* * *

"It's a couple thousand square feet, has a patio out back and an upstairs...what do you think?", Jefferson asked Emma while walking around a venue he looked up for Emma's restaurant.

"I love it Jeff, honestly, I think it's a little too big though," Emma replied looking at her phone.

"Well yeah about that, I had this idea, I could open a nightclub down here and your restaurant could be upstairs, it could be like a packaged deal. I was thinking lounge during the day while your restaurant was open, you know so the loud music won't disturb your business, and then at night after your restaurant closed, the club could open...it was just an idea-", He stopped when he realize Emma was still looking at her phone, "Emma? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, I am, I think it's a great idea, I wouldn't mind working with you. I'm sorry, it's just that Regina hasn't called," Emma said putting her phone away.

"Was she suppose to or something?", Jefferson asked.

"Yes, that Maleficent chick is there and I don't like her being alone with Regina," Emma replied.

"Maleficent? Regina's ex girlfriend? What the hell does she want? I hate her, Regina was so hung up on her, my sister is the bitchiest person I know but when Maleficent is around it's like...I don't know, maybe things changed.", Jefferson said with worry in his voice.

"Changed from when?", Emma asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing. I gotta run Em, I'll call you tomorrow," Jefferson said.

Emma just nodded as he left in a hurry, something was up.

* * *

"So was Regina excited to see you?," Cora asked while sipping a glass of wine.

"She didn't seem like it but I doubt Regina would've expressed her true feelings with Emma there anyway," Maleficent said sitting down in a chair in Cora's study.

"She was there?", Cora eyes widened. She had heard of her daughter's new relationship but she didn't think it was that serious.

"Yes, you should've seen her walking around Regina's condo as if she owned the place, groping Regina as if she owned her. She didn't even shake my hand, that manner-less girl.," Maleficent scoffed.

"She can't afford to own her dear, the girl is poor. I've been researching and now with your new information I know that you better step your game up, I didn't bring you here to sight see dear. You have to make Regina fall back in love with you, she thinks I didn't know she was with you but I knew everything," Cora rolled her eyes, "You better fix this, I can't have my daughter running around with this girl thinking it's ok, she's the help and that's all she'll ever be."

Maleficent smirked, "Trust me, I have it under control."

XXXXX

Regina shook her head after hearing the conversation between the two women, she was standing by the door of her mother's study in Mills Manor. She couldn't let her mother win.

"Uh excuse me Secret Agent Mills we need you back at the office," Regina jumped hearing her brother's voice. Jefferson laughed and looked around, "Regina what are you doing? Pretending to be 007?"

"Shhhhh, No you idiot, I'm listening to mother's and Maleficent's conversation. I knew she'd be behind all of this," Regina whispered.

"I figured it too that's why I came here. I don't want you falling for Maleficent's schemes sis," Jefferson whispered sincerely. He hated what Maleficent did to her, Regina was so broken. She's the reason Regina had up such high walls.

"I won't. Since our mother wants to do research on my girlfriend, I'm gonna look into something I've been suspecting for years," Regina said walking away from the study.

"Speaking of girlfriend, why haven't you been answering any of Emma's calls? I was just with her and she said she hadn't talked to you since earlier", Jefferson asked.

"Shit, I left my phone in the car, I meant to call her once Maleficent left my condo but I've been on a mission," Regina said running her hands through her while walking out of the house.

"Mission huh? So you are a secret agent," Jefferson laughed.

"Shut up you dipshit," she got in her car and looked at her phone, "5 text and 10 missed calls, she's gonna kill me," Regina told her brother as she started up her car.

"She probably already thinks you're dead, you're in trouble, you better fix it," Jefferson waved to his sister as she backed out of the driveway.

XXXXX

It was 10:34 pm when Emma heard the doorbell ring, she already had an idea of who it was, Jefferson texted her and told her that Regina was ok. She got up and opened the door, "Well well well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Regina was wearing and red trench coat with black heels that just happened to have red bottoms and somehow managed to put on her red lipstick. "I'm so sorry," she said while walking in the house.

Emma shook her head and locked the door, she began walking upstairs. "Emma? Hello?"

Emma didn't respond she just walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Baby talk to me please? I'm sorry," Regina said with puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're in trouble," Emma said.

Regina untied her coat and dropped it, "Then punish me", she said smirking. There she was, in her naked glory, in nothing but Louboutin's.

Emma scanned her body, she smirked and said: "Gladly."

 **Thank you all, your opinions mean so much to me. Let me know if you guys want the sex scene!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Well people you asked for it and here it is. I told you guys if the faster and more you review...well you know the rest.**

Chapter 12: Daddy

Regina walked over to the bed and straddled Emma's lap. Emma kissed Regina while carrying her body, Regina bit Emma's bottom lip before sucking on it begging Emma for entrance, when Emma opened her mouth slightly Regina's tongue found its way into Emma's mouth.

After making out for what seemed like forever, Emma flipped them over and laid Regina on the bed. Regina took off Emma's shirt before attaching their lips back together, things were getting intense, Emma's member was throbbing from being contained for so long. Emma slid down her shorts and underwear in one swift motion before sucking on Regina's nipple, Regina arched off of the bed when Emma began sucking harder, that gave Emma an idea.

Emma rolled on her back while pulling on top of her, she grabbed Regina's waist while looking in her eyes, she didn't see any red flags so she slid Regina down on her rock hard shaft. Regina had her head thrown back, back arched and was moaning loud. Emma didn't want to force all of herself into her if she wasn't ready to take it but Regina's wetness complimented her tightness and allowed Emma to slid her whole penis into Regina's core.

Regina decided to be a big girl and began began riding Emma as if she was her horse at the stables. Emma had never seen a more beautiful sight, Regina riding her was perfect, it felt so good hearing Regina moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She felt Regina's walls tighten so she jerked her hips upwards and began bouncing Regina on her shaft herself. This drove Regina crazy, she screamed as she came all over Emma's well endowed penis.

Emma stared at Regina's bouncing breast before slowing down her jerking, sitting up and latching on to her right nipple, helping Regina ride out her orgasm. Regina knew Emma wasn't done and that's he had a long night ahead of her.

Emma flipped them over and slid out slowly, her penis rock hard, "Get on all fours," she stated in a tone that left no option for any other position. Regina obliged without question though, she knew what Emma wanted and she wanted to give it to her right, so she arched her back as deep as she could.

This was Emma's favorite position for a reason, she had the best view of Regina's ass, she was in love. She grabbed her penis and guided into Regina's swollen center, Regina screamed out. Emma was so big and intimidating. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Regina prayed she didn't collapse on the bed before Emma was done.

Emma grabbed Regina's hips and deep stroked her hole causing Regina to feel butterflies in her stomach. Emma began pumping into Regina faster and harder, "You've been a bad girl Regina," Emma reminded her while tea bagging Regina's tight hole.

"Oh god Emma, that feels so good. Please punish me," Regina begged, sex had never felt so good, she wanted more no matter how tired she was.

"Are you sure you can take it?", Emma asked smirking. Regina didn't respond, she just threw her ass back signaling that she could take it. Emma began pounding into Regina harder, her hole was like a suction cup around Emma's shaft.

Regina began pulling away from Emma a little, she was wrong she couldn't take it, Emma was too big. "Are you running Regina? Why? I thought you could take it," Emma said chuckling, she knew Regina underestimated her abilities.

Emma was close, she pounded a screaming Regina faster, she felt Regina's walls contract around her dick, it felt so good. Emma came with Regina, releasing everything she had into the swollen core.

* * *

It seemed like forever since Katherine last seen her best friend. So on Tuesday afternoon when she and Regina met for lunch, Kat was more than happy to see her.

Regina walked into Uncle Julio's wearing a little black dress, a burgundy blazer and thigh high black boots and tights (Y'all know that outfit, it's my favorite) She spotted Kat and sat down across from her. Kat was leaned back in her chair, smirking, examining her friend's behavior.

Regina smiled, "Why are you staring at me?"

Kat shook her head, "I can't believe you had sex with Emma and didn't tell me."

"Oh my god Kat, come on, I was going to tell you today, last night just might have been the best night of my life," Regina said looking at the menu.

"I already ordered you a taco salad. And I can tell, you my dear are absolutely radiant, smiling from ear to ear," Kat said smiling herself, "I must call Emma and tell her I'm impressed."

"Maybe later, she has a meeting at 1 o'clock and then she has to help her dad with inventory at the shop, and later tonight we are going to dinner to meet with her childhood friend," Regina said sipping her water.

Katherine laughed causing Regina to give her a confused look, "Oh you're hooked, knowing her every move? Wow Regina, is it that good?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics, "You're so dramatic, I'll admit, I'm a tad bit obsessed with my girlfriend but I have to be these days. And yes, it is that good."

"Hmm, so tell me Reg, have you...you know uh how do I put this, came face to face with Emma Jr down there?", Kat asked her in a serious tone.

Regina nearly spit out her water, "Katherine Jessica Nolan are you seriously asking me if I sucked her penis?", Regina asked whisper yelling.

"Well I mean she has one, so it's a valid question," Kat said putting her hands up in defense.

"Well if you must know, the answer is no, I haven't, I'm a tad scared, I've never done it before," Regina said sighing.

"I could always teach you, after being married for so long, you get comfortable with it," Kat said before the waitress bought out their food.

"Ew Kat, no I'm fine, I'll teach myself," Regina laughing. "So I have to tell and ask you something...last night Emma and I didn't use protection, is that bad? Oh and Maleficent is here and claims to want me back, I know my mother is just using her to get me to break up with Emma."

Katherine nearly flipped the table, she wasn't expecting to hear that name ever again in life, "What?! Your mother is seriously going to make me kick her ass. Maleficent is full of shit, she might want you back though, to be honest. And no, I wouldn't say bad, but if you two don't plan on having a baby anytime soon, I wouldn't continue to do that."

"You really think so? When I got to work today, there were Emma's usual flowers and note but there was a pair of 16K white gold Cartier earrings as well, and I know those weren't from Emma," Regina said before diving in to her tacos salad.

Kay's eyes went wide, "Oh yeah she definitely wants you back, but she knows she can't buy you so why is she trying to? Regina you always take her back, please tell me you aren't falling for it."

"I don't know know but I need you to help me with something," Regina said looking up at Katherine and completely ignoring her last statement.

* * *

Regina walked into her father's office at 6:45 pm, she had gotten off work at 6 but she knew her father would still be in his office as always. "Hi Daddy, how are you this evening?", Regina smiled seeing the one she loved most.

"Hey princess, looking more like a Queen everyday, you are absolutely gorgeous," Henry said taking off his reading glasses before hugging his daughter.

"Thank you daddy. I come with bad news unfortunately," Regina said with a sad grin.

"It can wait sweetheart, I want to hear about you and Emma, I haven't really heard the reality of it all," Henry said smiling.

"Well if you must know, I'm in love and happy, she treats me like a queen daddy," Regina said smiling and blushing.

"As she should, I hear your brother and her have been working together, I curiously to see the finished project, I want you to invite her over for dinner this weekend. I doubt if your mother will be there though, her weekends have been occupied," Henry said shrugging.

"Yes, that's what I came here to talk to you about. Daddy mother is having an affair with Mr. Gold," Regina blurted out. She knew her father had way more money than Cora and Mr. Gold put together, he could end them financially. She also knew Cora hasn't left Henry yet because of his money. Henry wasn't naïve, he was just too nice to truly leave Cora dirt poor.

"I know Princess, I've known for two years. Who do you think was behind you getting your mother's company? When I put an end to this, I don't want her having any ties to your money or ours. I convinced her to retire with me, leaving you and Jefferson our empires. Cora thinks she so smart but she's a fool. What business woman signs off every right she has to her own company?," He asked his daughter. He knew Regina was smarter than her mother.

"Not any I know. Daddy, I'm tired of mother trying to control my life, I want to control hers now," Regina said confidently.

"Princess, I don't want you worrying about her any longer. I want grand kids and I want to be able to walk you down the aisle. Focus on that, live your life. Let daddy take care of it, I know everything that's going on and I soon will put an end to this," Henry reassured his favorite daughter.

 **Shit is about to hit the fan, Henry has been plotting for two years?! Next Chapter will be a long one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I love you all for the reviews!**

Chapter 13: Taking Out The Trash

Regina was running late, she stayed at her office a little longer than intended. After she left, she went home to change. Her and Emma were having dinner with Emma's good friend who just came home from the army. She wanted to make a good impression. She put on her favorite blue dress and black pumps. She made sure looked presentable, she grabbed her black clutch and walked out the door.

"So Emma, how is the restaurant coming along? I'm excited to move back here and help you out," August Booth told his childhood friend.

"Well Jefferson and I have found a location and signed the papers earlier today, we now own the place. I'm excited to have you back, I could seriously use a friend to be with while Regina is out with hers," Emma said sipping her wine.

"Ah I hear Regina is a very powerful woman, I might have googled her once or twice. Isn't she suppose to be here?", August asked confused.

"Hey, don't do any background checks on my girlfriend. She's running late, she should be here soon," Emma said looking around the restaurant.

"Well I'm sure she'll be here soon, and I had to look her up, you're my best friend Emma," He said while sipping his wine.

Regina came up behind Emma and put her eyes over her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmm let me think...that hot girl that came into the shop earlier?", Emma asked in a hopeful tone.

Regina gasped and pulled her hands away, "Emma Swan, what hot girl?"

Emma laughed, "There's no hot girl, I was just messing with you," she said standing up and hugging Regina, she pulled out her chair for her, "Sit down beautiful."

"Thank you my love," Regina sat down and looked at the man across the table, "Hi August, I'm Regina Mills, it's a pleasure to meet you," She said while holding out her hand.

August shook her hand, "Hello Regina, the pleasure is all mine."

"Baby August is going to be staying with me for a while, so I will be having a house guest," Emma said sitting back down.

"Oh well make sure you take care of him, it's not every day you have a solider in your house. So August do your parents live out of out town or something?", Regina asked.

"Uh well, my parents actually died in a car accident when I was 14, I ended up living with Emma and her parents until I was 18 before I enlisted in the Army," August said looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked.", Regina said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh no, it's fine, you didn't know," August said giving her a reassuring smile.

XXXXX

Regina walked into her condo after dinner completely exhausted, she had a long day. She stopped and noticed something was different, there was a shoe box sitting on her coach with a bow on it and she heard her TV on.

She walked over to the shoe box, it was a brand new pair of purple Chanel pumps. She sighed, Maleficent wasn't going to give up.

She walked into her room, to find Maleficent in her bed sitting up with the remote in her hand and flicking through the TV channels. Regina had officially had enough, "What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get into my condo?"

"Oh honey you're home, I was waiting up for you. We seriously have to discuss you and these late nights. Speaking of nights, where were you last night, you didn't come home," Maleficent said smirking.

"You better be happy Emma didn't come home with me or she would have kicked your ass. Get the fuck out of my bed," She demanded while pulling the covers back.

"Oh please Regina, she wouldn't dare touch me and fine, if you want to act like a little bitch, I'll leave," Maleficent said while standing up, "I hope you enjoy your gifts."

"Want to bet? And I don't want them," Regina said.

"Regina, I don't think you want disobey me, you do remember what happened last time that happened, don't you?" Maleficent smirked while walking to the door.

"I'm not afraid of you, you're pathetic. I'm stronger now," Regina said opening the door.

Maleficent lifted Regina's chin, "Ok baby whatever you say and if you speak any of this to Emma, I'll end her." She said before pecking Regina gently and quickly and walking away.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Emma had Regina blindfolded. She was driving Regina's car, "Emma is all of this necessary, can't you just tell me where we are going?"

"No, shhh we are almost there. Are you ok? You've been acting weird all week," Emma asked.

Regina felt so guilty, she wanted to tell Emma about Maleficent but she was scared. Regina didn't know if Emma would stay around through the drama. Regina had to do what she felt in her heart, "Actually my Knight I have to tell you something," Regina said.

"Well it can wait, because we are here," Emma said while taking off Regina's blindfold.

Regina gasped when she saw her favorite place in the world, the stables. "Emma seriously?! Oh my god!" Regina screamed and hugged Emma, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome my Queen, come on, let's go so you can teach me how to ride a horse," Emma said while getting out of the car and walking towards the stables.

XXXXX

They were riding down a trail, Emma hated riding a horse, it was very uncomfortable, but Regina was having the time of her life and it made Emma happy.

Regina still felt guilty, she needed to tell Emma everything, "Emma? I really have to tell you something," Regina said looking over the hill at the end of the trail.

"What's up?," she replied looking at Regina.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and became overwhelmed, she dropped her head and began to sob, "I feel like I'm always fucking up and I don't want to push you away."

"Shhh it's ok baby, just talk to me," Emma said.

"Ok well Tuesday, when I came home after dinner, Maleficent was there in my bed, I kicked her out, she wants me back, I gave her back all her gifts she's been sending me, she uh kissed me twice," Regina said refusing to look Emma in the eyes.

"Why are you just NOW telling me this?"

"Emma I was scared, I don't want her though, I swear."

"How the fuck did she get in your house Regina?"

"My mother is the only person with my spare key, so I'm assuming she gave it to Maleficent."

"Ok, well listen, I'm going to take care of her. She might be rich but where I'm from no matter who you are, you fuck with someone's girl, you automatically schedule an ass whooping. As for you, change your locks, I'll do it myself if I have to. If I find out you are entertaining her any further, you and I will have a serious problem. If it wasn't clear, I'll also will be staying at your condo more often, it'll be closer to my restaurant anyway. Do I make myself clear?" Emma said in the most serious tone Regina's ever heard.

"Yes, very," Regina nodded, she was officially turned on for the day.

* * *

"Emma welcome to my lovely home," Henry stated as Regina and Emma walked into the living room of Mills Manor.

"Hello sir, thank you for inviting me over," Emma said shaking his hand.

"Unfortunately my wife is here, Zelena will be cooking dinner though so we don't have to worry about being poisoned by Cora this evening. Emma I would like to have a word with you outside if that's ok," Henry said walking towards the back door.

"Uh yeah that's fine sir," Emma said before clearing her throat and following him on the back patio.

Katherine Nolan walked into Mills Manor with a sigh, "Regina I swear Freddie and I are going to kill each other soon."

"What happened now?" Regina asked while sitting on the couch. She invited Katerine over for dinner as well.

"He wants a baby, he's demanding a child, I on the hand want to wait a few more years," Kat said sitting next to Regina.

"Years? Kat come on, you've been married for 10 years, you've waited long enough," Regina said walking towards the back patio with her best friend following.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Katherine asked while watching Emma and Henry through the door. They were smoking cigars and talking, Emma was visually nervous.

Henry and Emma had been talking for about 10 minutes and enjoyed each other's company, "You know Emma, there's been a lot of bullshit going on between this family and I'm going to need your help with keeping Regina focused on the future."

"I will sir, I can tell she's letting Maleficent get to her head, I'm trying to get rid of all thoughts that revolve around her," Emma replied.

"Well Emma when you have history with someone, you find yourself wondering why they make the moves they make," Henry said.

"Yeah, and sometimes you even wonder why you make the moves you make as well," Emma replied looking off into the sunset.

XXXXX

Dinner was awkward and quiet. Cora didn't want to be there but she didn't want anyone catching on to her other life either, it's not that she didn't love Henry because she did, she can't really explain why she's cheating on her husband.

The door opened to Mills Manor, Maleficent walked through and it seemed like the gates of hell opened for business.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see," Emma said while getting up from the table and walking towards Maleficent. The rest of the household quickly followed.

"Emma dear, I don't think you want to do something you'll regret," Cora warned.

"Maleficent, I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself here, answer this question correctly and I'll at least try not to kill you, Why the fuck do you think it's ok to kiss my future wife?", Emma asked literally 2 inches away from her face.

"The only future Regina is going to have is with me," Maleficent smirked clearly underestimating Emma.

"Wrong answer," Emma said before punching Maleficent in her face.

Jefferson quickly grabbed Emma, "Dude chill, she could totally press charges."

"I don't care, let me go," Emma said trying to get out of the surprisingly strong grip.

"You foolish girl, don't ever touch me again," Maleficent said before smacking Emma, Jefferson immediately let Emma go.

Emma punched Maleficent as many times as she could before the other blonde tripped and fell to the floor, Emma got on top of her and punched her more and more, despite how much Maleficent tried to push and kick her off.

"REGINA CONTROL YOUR ZOO ANIMAL!" Cora yelled.

Regina turned around backhanded her mother across her face, she had enough of Cora's bullshit, "Are you controlled now mother?"

Katherine couldn't help but laugh, "Shall I get you a cage Cora."

Cora smacked Regina back, "Little girl when did you forget your manners!"

"Mother stop it! Everyone stop it, this is ridiculous," Zelena said stepping in front of her sister.

Henry had to end all of this madness, "Ok, EVERYBODY STOP!"

Jefferson finally was able to pull Emma off of Maleficent and walk her over to a corner, "You need a time out."

Maleficent helped herself up off the ground and walked to the bathroom to tend to her bloody face. Emma was in the corner fuming, she really wanted to kill Maleficent. Katherine was hugging Regina just in case things got worse.

Henry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, "You all have given me a headache," he said before continuing, "Cora you have brought nothing but chaos to this family, bringing Maleficent here was completely and utterly disgusting. Regina is happy now, why isn't that good enough for you. It doesn't matter how much money a person has, it's what they bring to the table that matters and Emma has brought nothing but happiness. I've had it up to here with you."

"Well Henry I'm sorry that I'm not meeting your standards," Cora said rolling her eyes.

"It's not about my standards, it's about our children's standards, they expect you to be the best mother you can be. Why are you trying to ruin princess's life?" He asked.

"I'm not trying to ruin her life, she's my favorite, I want her to be with someone with status, not run the streets with that pile of trash," Cora responded causing Emma to shake her head and walk out the front door.

"Mother she's not trash, you don't even know her. You're the trashiest person of us all considering how you've been sneaking behind daddy's back with Gold," Regina said before following Emma out the door.

"She's right Cora, you have run our family's name in the ground. If I did something to cause that, then I'll take full responsibility of my actions. I remember when you were nothing but a waitress serving me coffee every morning making minimum wage, I taught you everything you know. How dare you judge Emma just because she doesn't come from wealth?" Henry asked while shaking his head.

"Henry I appreciate everything you've done for me but I don't want my children to experience what I have, I have to make guaranteed futures for them!" Cora responded annoyed.

"No you do not! LET THEM MAKE THEIR OWN FUTURES!" Henry yelled trying to get it through Cora's thick skull.

"You don't understand Henry, I lost a daughter tonight because of that girl!", Cora said pointing to the door that Emma left out of.

"No mother that was because of you," Zelena said before walking into the kitchen with Kat.

"I want a divorce Cora, I was going to take everything I gave you but you need money more than me, I have my family to take of me. You aren't the only person who lost someone they love tonight," Henry said while standing up.

"And what did you lose Henry?", Cora scoffed.

"My best friend, I lost my wife to Gold a long time ago but I at least thought I still had my best friend. You need to remember where you came from Cora," He said while walking to the front door.

"And where the hell are you going?", She asked.

"Anywhere you aren't," he said while walking out of the house.

* * *

Emma was washing blood off of her hands when Regina walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry about tonight Gina, I lost my temper," Emma said while drying her hands.

"It's fine, she deserves much more than what you gave her. I wish I was as strong as you...", Regina said following Emma into her room.

"Maleficent put her hands on you before hasn't she?", Emma asked while packing her bag.

"Yes, one day I threatened to leave her if she was going to continue to cheat, she choked me up and threw me against the wall and said if I tried to leave, she'd kill me," Regina sighed, "I was very weak back then."

"No, you were in love. Does your mother know that she did that to you?", Emma asked.

"I don't think so, if she does, she really is a monster," Regina said yawning.

"Gina...I've been thinking and instead of me staying with you for a while, why don't you just...I don't know, move in with me...", Emma said.

"Really? You're ready for that?", Regina asked.

"Yes. I'm ready for anything you throw at me kiddo. I want us to focus on the future and not let the present hold us back." Emma said while sitting next to Regina on the bed.

"Emma Swan, how did you become this amazing?", Regina asked while leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

"I just know what love looks like, I'm a product of true love. My parents are best friends, they don't have secrets and they don't have their own personal space, they share it. No, my life wasn't perfect but at least I know it was real, everything happened for a reason." Emma said wrapping her arm around Regina.

"You make my life perfect Emma, you've given me everything I could ever want. You're understanding and don't mind compromising...I love you Emma Swan." Regina said looking Emma in the eyes.

"I love you too baby, you're perfect for me," Emma said before kissing her.

 **Thank you guys, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. You ask, I deliver. Thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 14: Sugar

"Ok guys please put that down gently or else I'll kill you," Regina told the movers as they delivered her new desk. Emma told Regina she could use one of the other rooms in the house to make a study.

"Alright Regina, I'm out of here, thank you for your breakfast every morning, and tell Emma I love her" August said throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder. He had been staying with Emma for two weeks and he already found a small apartment on the east side of Chicago.

"No problem, I'll make sure to tell Emma when she gets home. You be safe and feel free to visit us soon," Regina said. She had only been living with Emma a week and of course she was running the place. If it wasn't for Regina, Emma would barely eat in the morning.

* * *

"Wow, this place is really coming along," Emma said looking around her and Jefferson's new work space.

"Yeah, I say we'll be able to open within a month or so," Jefferson replied while putting on his hat, "Ok, hold down the fort, I have a date."

"You actually go on dates? Who would've known." Emma said laughing.

"Oh ha ha, I take them on a date and then get them to come home with me," He said proud of his ways. "I actually like this one though, her name is Belle, she works for Regina, you'll meet her on my birthday."

"Oh lord, I wonder how that will turn out,"Emma's phone rang, "Hello?" She asked confused because she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello Ms. Swan, it's Cora Mills, I would like for you to stop by the manor if you don't mind, I would like to discuss something with you," Cora said.

"Uh sure, I'll come by. I'll see you in a few." Emma was suspicious but she wasn't scared, all she cared about was Regina's safety.

XXXXX

Cora opened the door to Mill's Manor, slight smile. "Follow me dear," she said walking to her study.

Once inside the study, her and Emma sat down, "Emma first off I want to apologize for my behavior last week, my husband reminded me that I shouldn't have judged you. I just want Regina happy, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me after all. I love all of my children but Regina is the only one who is like me, do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I think so, you're just over protective in an evil cruel type of way," Emma said with a smirk.

"Well yes, I guess you can say that. Emma I don't want to lose my daughter, and you're the only person she seems to want to be around, talk about or take advice from so I'm asking you to help me get my daughter back," Cora pleaded.

"You haven't lost her Cora, I forgive you ok? I'm not saying we're besties or anything but you're Regina's mother and I owe you respect for that. Without you there would be no her," Emma started, "so yeah sure, I'll help anyway I can, as long as Maleficent is no longer around."

"Oh dear, she is no longer an asset to this family, she's not what Regina needs, all she has is money, nothing else," Cora responded. "And what exactly is a "bestie" dear?"

Emma chuckled, "It's your best friend and I thought all you cared about was money."

"Oh, well I have already have a bestie, he just hasn't been home since dinner last week. And I used to only care about money," Cora said with a sad grin.

"What? Mr. Mills hasn't come home yet, well have you talked to him?", Emma asked.

"Yes, once, he's in New York, he took his jet and left, said he needed time to think and mend his heart," Cora started, "Apparently I've broken it."

"Well then don't worry, I'm sure he'll be home soon, broken hearts can heal, you just have to decide on what and who you want, it's never too late to fix things Cora," Emma said.

"I know what I want, I want my family. I'm in good health, all I want to do is relax and enjoy my retirement," Cora said. "Oh and please tell Regina that I'm done with Mr. Gold, she refuses to answer any of my phone calls. She loves her father very much and I know she's upset with me because I hurt him."

"I will, speaking of Regina, I have to go, she's at home waiting for me," Emma said standing up.

"Home? You two are living together?", Cora asked with her eyes wide.

"Yeah...for now," Emma said.

"Oh, well take her of my daughter Emma please, and encourage her to call me," Cora replied.

"I will." Emma stated before walking out of the study.

* * *

"I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day," Regina sang while vacuuming her new study.

Emma leaned on the doorway and smirked while watching her girlfriend dance around in her PINK shorts and tank top.

"I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my  
Sugar  
Yes, please!"

Emma shook her head and laughed, Regina jumped and turned around, "Emma! Oh my god, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute, and plus I like your shorts," Emma winked.

"I bet you do," Regina rolled her eyes, "So where have you been? How was your day? Tell me something!"

"I was with your mom actually, we talked, no you can't know what about, and I think you should talk to your mom," Emma said while hugging Regina.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, "I don't want to, she doesn't care about me."

"Yes she does, she just went overboard."

"So overboard that she can't get back on the boat."

"Yeah well I'm going to throw her a life jacket, and you're going to call her."

Regina pulled away from Emma, walked out of the study and into the master bedroom before slamming the door.

"Hey! It's just a phone call! And stop slamming doors in this house!"

* * *

The bedroom door opened in Mill's Manor and Henry Mills entered. He was surprised to find Cora in bed sleep, he put down his duffle bag and sighed. He got dressed for bed and laid down next to Cora with a slight smile on his face, he and his wife were actually sleeping in the same bed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Regina come on open the door, it's been two hours!", Emma stood outside her bedroom door with her forehead against the door.

"Are you still on my mother's side?", Regina asked through the door.

"Baby I'm not on her side, I just think you should give her a chance to redeem herself," Emma sighed.

The door opened, Emma smiled, "See that wasn't hard was it?"

"No, I'll call her tomorrow. You're right, I should give her a chance."

"Yep and you should give me a kiss," Emma said.

"I'll give you more than a kiss if you promise to be good," Regina smirked while taking off her tank top.

"Mmhm, that's what I like to see. Maybe you can kiss something...else," Emma said while holding Regina's waist.

"Oh darn, is tomorrow Wednesday? I have court at 8 tomorrow, to observe my new interns, so on second thought looks I can't kiss anything tonight," Regina pulled away and walked to her side of the bed with an extra sway in her hips.

"Oh, you are definitely your mother's daughter," Emma said while getting into bed and turning off the lamp.

 **I love all of you so much! Please continue to review! Especially if you guys want the next chapter faster.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Thank for your follows and reviews!**

Chapter 15: Family Vacation

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I'll get on with it, I want us all to go on a trip together for my Prince's birthday," Cora said while standing in front of her children and husband.

It was Thursday evening and Cora insisted that her children came over for a family meeting.

"Mother I already decided what I wanted to do for my birthday, I'm going to Cabo." Jefferson said while standing up.

"San Lucas? Well that's fine dear, we can all go and stay for a week and sit down, I'm talking," Cora said.

"We all? So Emma could go?", Regina asked curiously.

"Yes, and your little friend Katherine too. Whoever you want. I think we need some family bonding, Henry don't you agree," she asked her husband nervously, things had been awkward ever since he had returned.

"I do actually, bring Grace and Roland too," Henry said.

"I haven't seen Grace in like two months, this will be good for her," Jefferson said thinking about his daughter.

"That's because you let her whore of a mother whisk her away to Texas, I miss my granddaughter," Cora stated, "Zelena, you've been quiet, aren't you excited about our family vacation?"

"Well mother, Robin and I are separated at the moment, he and Roland went to Denver to visit Robin's parents and to be quite honest, I don't want to go anywhere with you," Zelena said quietly.

"What? When this happen? Why didn't you tell me?", Regina asked shocked.

"I rather not talk about it, I need a vacation though, need to clear my head," Zelena told her sister.

"Great then it's settled, we are going to Cabo!" Cora smiled.

* * *

"Cabo? I don't know Regina, I don't really have time for a vacation," Emma said watching OITNB.

"It'll be fun baby, and plus it's for Jefferson's birthday," Regina said handing Emma her beer and laying her head on Emma's chest, "What do I have to do to get you to want to go?"

"Do you really want to know?", Emma asked sipping her beer

"Ok, before you say it, I have a disclaimer, I'm not ready for certain...things," Regina said. She knew Emma had needs and oral sex is very important to a relationship but Regina wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing before she took that step.

"Ok, I get that but there's this Rolex I really want and-,"

"Done. Now pack your bags because we are going to Cabo! WooHoo!" Regina said before heading upstairs.

"She didn't even let me finish my sentence," Emma stated to an empty room.

* * *

"Daddy!", Grace Mills ran into his future club.

"Spider Monkey! Omg I've missed you so much," Jefferson said while picking her up and spinning her around.

"I miss you too daddy," she said while hugging him tightly.

"Monkey, how did you get here? Where's your mother?", he asked while putting her down.

"She isn't here, I flew here on grandpa's big plane," Grace said shrugging.

"And we had the time of lives didn't we cupcake?" Henry asked while walking into the building.

"Thanks for bringing her dad," Jefferson said while hugging his father.

"Well who is this cutie?", Emma said while walking down the stairs.

"I'm Grace, who are you?", Grace asked politely.

"I'm Emma, very nice to meet you," Emma shook her hand.

"Emma is TT Gina's girlfriend," Jefferson told his daughter.

"Are you being nice to my TT?", Grace asked while raising her eyebrow like Regina would.

"Yes, I like to think so," Emma said.

"Good!", Grace said while looking around, "Daddy what is this place?"

"This is Emma and I's newest project, daddy's new club will be down here and Emma's restaurant will be upstairs," Jefferson stated.

"That's so cool, what are you gonna call it?", The seven year old asked.

"The Black Swan," Emma said.

"I like it," Grace approved.

XXXXX

"So TT Gina what's for dinner?", Grace asked while walking into the kitchen in Mills Manor.

"Well I'm making Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and broccoli, want to help me?"

"Yes," she smiled and began washing her hands.

"Guess who is here?", Zelena said walking through the door with Roland.

"RoRo!", Grace ran to the front door.

"Hi, GiGi," He smiled hugging his cousin.

Regina laughed, "Grace are you going to help me or not? I'm making Apple Turnovers for dessert."

"Yay!", Grace and Roland said in sync while running to the kitchen.

XXXXX

"Damn! Dude he's not getting up from that one," Emma said watching boxing.

"Language Swan," Regina said while walking into the family room, "Did you two enjoy dinner?"

"Yeah sis you did your thing, I can't believe we are going to Cancun tomorrow," Jefferson said.

"I hope everything goes as planned, I'm excited," Regina said.

"I'm not, I'd rather stay in bed, I'm only going because it's your birthday," Emma rolled her eyes.

"This will be my best birthday yet, Belle will be there and plus Emma, Reggie will make it fun for you, won't you sis?" Jefferson asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Of course I will, I'm the highlight of the trip," Regina smiled.

"Ugh yeah yeah, let's just get it over with, I want to hurry up and get back to my restaurant," Emma said before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Ok Reggie, what did you do?", Jefferson folding his arms.

"What part of NEVER call me that don't you understand? And nothing, she's just cranky because haven't had sex in a few days," Regina said hopefully ending the convo.

"Well why not?", he asked.

"Ugh must you know everything?!", Regina stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Jefferson sighed, "Lord, please let this be a good family vacation."

 **I really hoped you guys liked it, I have a lot planned for this family vacation. I really want the Mills to bond. Please review and let me know what you guys think, feel free to give ideas. I'll put part 1 of the trip up later if you guys want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I hope you like part 1, thank you for your reviews.**

Chapter 16: Cabo Part 1

"Wakey Wakey," Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

"Mmm no, I'm tired," Emma said rolling over.

"You've left me with no choice, we can't be late," Regina said before splashing water on Emma's face.

Emma sprung up, "Oh you are so going to pay!" Regina jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Come here Regina," Emma said running down the stairs.

Emma caught Regina at the bottom of the stairs, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder, "Emma I was just trying to get you ready for Cabo," Regina laughed.

Emma tossed Regina on the bed, "What time were we suppose to meet at the jet again?"

"10 and daddy said don't late," Regina said laughing.

"Oh yeah?", Emma said while pulling Regina's underwear off.

"Mmhm," Regina smirked.

"Well who's your daddy now?", Emma asked before launching her tongue deep into Regina's core.

XXXXX

"They're late," Henry said before sitting down on his jet.

"I can't believe them, it's my birthday week, I want to get there!" Jefferson said before fixing his hat and sitting down.

The door opened and Regina and Emma walked through, "Sorry we're late, we got distracted," Regina said while sitting down.

They both had sunglasses on, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. Everyone knew what "distraction" really meant, but nobody said anything, but Jefferson.

"Finally, let's go!"

XXXXX

Their resort was absolutely gorgeous, they had their own little cluster of stylish huts. The huts were on along a doc, water surrounded them. Cabo San Lucas was absolutely breathtaking.

"Ok here are your keys, I hope you all enjoy your stay," Phillip their personal advisor said before walking off.

"Ok guys, go unpack, nap, sight see or do whatever you need to, but dinner is at 8, for those who don't know, I turn 26 tomorrow so I want us to have a relaxing dinner tonight because tomorrow there won't be any time to relax," Jefferson said while walking to his hut.

"Shut up!", Zelena said while walking to hers.

"Henry, I would like to walk along the beach and discuss some things with you," Cora said.

"I think I can arrange that," he said as they walked their separate ways, "Meet me back out here in 20 minutes."

XXXXX

Emma was laying on a beach chair, with a black bikini top and black board shorts. She had a perfect view of Henry and Cora walking further down, she saw Cora smile, that was a good sign. Zelena and Regina were in the water playing with Roland and Grace. Jeff and Belle were sitting in a cabana having a light lunch. Kat and Freddie weren't there yet, they decided to come the next day. Everything seemed to be going fine.

"Come get in the water," Regina said walking up to Emma.

"Maybe later babe, I'm soaking in the sun," Emma replied.

"Please? I want you to have fun Emma...for me?", Regina poked out her bottom lip.

Emma stood up, "Come on you big baby."

"Yay!", Regina said skipping back to the water.

Emma smiled, Regina had on a emerald green bikini with gold accents, she always managed to make Emma want her every second of the day.

"Hey munchkins," Emma said to the kids.

XXXXX

Regina had been laying on the beach chair for about 10 mins watching Emma play with her niece and nephew. She looked genuinely happy, she had Grace on her back and was tossing Roland in the water.

"She is rather good with them isn't she dear," Cora said while sitting in the chair next to her daughter.

"Yes she is, I had no idea she liked kids that much," Regina replied.

"Well I can't wait for the day you decide to give me one more grandchild," Cora said.

"Just one more? Cause I was think two or three," Regina smirked.

"Regina?! I don't think I can handle that many," Cora chuckled.

Regina looked at her mother, "I'm really happy you're here mother, I must admit."

"I'm happy I'm here as well, your father and I had a talk...", Cora said while looking over at Henry, Jefferson, Zelena and Belle at the cabana.

"And what was the outcome?", Regina asked.

"We've decided to try to get back to us, there were times when he would just say "pack a bag" and he'd pick me up and we'd just drive, fly or even walk anywhere we wanted, I miss those times, I want those times back," Cora said looking down.

"Did you express that to him?", Regina asked looking at her mother.

"Yes, I know he's still very upset with me, but I'm glad that he is willing to try, he keeps mentioning that life is too short and that he want his family back," Cora said.

"He loves you mother, he always will, but he's hurting. Be resourceful with this trip," Regina said before getting up and walking back into the water.

XXXXX

"And then I won the spelling bee, and the week after that I won the science fair," Grace said smiling proud of herself.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table listening to Grace give her drawn out story of her first month in Texas. It had been a long day and nobody had the energy to tell her to shut up.

"So J, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?", Emma asked once Grace finished.

"In mind? Emma I have a whole itinerary, I emailed it to you all, well except for mom and dad," He said sipping his wine.

"Let me guess, we're the babysitters for the day," Cora said rolling her eyes.

"Precisely," Jefferson smiled.

"Mommy when is daddy coming?", Roland asked Zelena with curious eyes.

"Ro I already told you, he isn't coming," Zelena said throwing back her third glass of wine.

"Lena don't you think you've had enough to drink," Regina asked worried for her sister's wellbeing.

"No. I haven't had enough," Zelena said.

"Mom why isn't he coming? You said you'd get him to come," The 10 year old said not understanding.

"Jesus Roland, your father is not coming! I asked him to come but he declined, he'd rather be laid up with that bitch he's been hiding behind my back, is that what you wanted to hear!?", Zelena yelled at her son.

He didn't say anything, he just scooted back from the table and left without a word.

"Zelena!", Cora yelled, "He is a child you can't just say that without warning."

"Mother you out of all people don't get to say shit to me," Zelena warned, "My head is spinning, he will be fine."

Emma got up from the table to find Roland, somebody needed to talk to the kid. She found him on the doc, swinging his legs in the water, crying.

"Hey Roland, can we talk?", Emma asked.

"Are you going to yell?", he asked.

"No, I'm just going to talk," She said sitting down next to him, "Roland, your mother is hurting right now. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings as well."

"Emma...how come my dad doesn't love us anymore?", Roland asked.

"Roland he does love you...look kid, sometimes people do things without thinking about how it will affect the people they love. Mistakes are made, your dad made a big one, there will come a time in your life when you will understand. Your father loves you Roland, he just is trying to find out where he fits in the world."

"But does that mean he has to hurt people along the way, if doesn't want to be with mom why doesn't he just say that? She cries every night and drinks all the time, she's sad Emma. I don't want her sad," Roland responded.

"Yeah about that, I thought she was having a baby.", Emma stated.

Roland shook his head, "She lost it, and that's when daddy stopped being home as much. I just want my mommy to be happy."

Emma frowned, she felt bad for Zelena, "Well then be her happiness Roland, if your dad doesn't want to do it, you have to step up, that's your mission from now on. Do you know what your mother likes?", Emma asked.

"Yeah, she likes the color green, her favorite movie is Wizard of Oz and she likes when we go to the zoo and look at monkeys," He said smiling.

"Well there you go, have a movie night with her, take her to the zoo, Roland you have the power to make your mom happy," Emma said smiling.

"You're right, we don't need daddy to have fun. When he comes home, I'm going to make him so jealous when I tell him about all the cool stuff me and mommy did while he was away," Roland laughed.

"Yeah, rub it in his face. Play a couple of pranks on him too," Emma said while wrapping her arm around him. "You're a good kid Roland, keep it up."

"Thanks Emma, no ones ever said something like that before," He said while hugging Emma.

"Well kid, this family is very involved with work and it's my mission to make sure they wrap their heads around the concept of putting family first," Emma said hugging back.

"You have your mission and I have mine," Roland smiled.

Regina and Zelena smiled after hearing the conversation Emma just had with Roland, they walked up behind the two, "Hey Ro, why don't you help mommy get to bed, she's not feeling well," Regina suggested.

Roland stood up and held out his hand, Zelena grabbed it as they walked to their hut.

"As for you, why don't you walk me to bed," Regina yawned.

"Come on my big baby," Emma smiled standing up and scooping Regina up, placing her on her back and walking to their hut.

"Thank you my Knight, we don't have many voices of reason in this family," Regina said with her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Just call me the savior," Emma smiled.

 **First person that reviews with word** " **Savior" decides when I post Part 2.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I want you all to thank EnchantMeNot777 for part 2, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post it! Also, please check our their story Through The Stills, I personally love it. I hope you guys like the trip so far because things are going to get bumpy.**

Chapter 17: Cabo Part 2

Kat and Fred arrived in Cabo at 10 am, Kat entered Emma and Regina's hut, "Morning! The party has arrived!" She found Emma in bed with her eyes barely open, "Where's Regina?"

"Ugh she's in the shower, go away," Emma said while putting the pillow over her head.

"No, I miss my best friend," Katherine while walking to the bathroom.

"Kat she's in the shower, like you know naked...", Emma started as Fred entered the hut.

"She doesn't care Ems, they practically showered together in college," He said while sitting on the bed, "Wake up, we a got a long day planned."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to shower, just get your wife out of here," Emma said while sitting up.

XXXXX

"Ok first things first, you all must put the harness on, make sure it's tight, I don't want you guys falling out it, especially you birthday boy," The Ziplining instructor said.

They were on a mountain, it was 85 degrees and everyone was extremely tired. Jefferson was the only one who seemed energized, "Guys are you ready to Ziplining down a mountain!?" He asked with excitement.

Regina, Emma, Fred, Kat and Belle all nodded. Zelena decided to spend the day with Roland. They all put on their harnesses and got ready to zip line down the mountain.

* * *

Henry walked back into his hut, he just finished a golfing tournament, Cora knocked on his door before entering, "How was golfing dear?"

"It was fun, I came in second place, how was breakfast with Zelena?"

"It was successful, she's all broken up, but I managed to talk her into revenge," Cora smiled.

"Ah you're so good at that, would you like join me for lunch?", He asked.

"Yes I'd like that."

* * *

"That was awesome right?", Jefferson asked the gang.

"I enjoyed it," Belle said in her Australian accent.

"It was fun man, now let's get to the jet skies," Fred said.

"Jet skies!? YES LETS GO!" Emma said running towards the beach.

"Well at least we know what gets Emma excited," Katherine said.

"Amongst other things," Jefferson said winking at Regina and walking after Emma.

Jefferson, Emma and Frederick got on their jet skies with their vest, "Come on Gina, these things are so cool," Emma said.

"Can I ride with you? I don't want to ride with Kat, she might kill me.", Regina responded.

"Yes my Queen, your Knight will protect you from the Evil Best Friend," Emma said before getting off the jet sky, picking Regina up and placing her on it.

"Ooohhh big strong Emma likes to show off," Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Belle you can ride with me too, but you have to walk over here yourself," He laughed.

"I hardly walk anywhere anymore," Regina said flipping her hair.

"I walk everywhere, all the time, with no breaks, like ever," Kat started.

"Oh hush, I get it, here I come," Frederick said while getting off of the jet ski and scooping Kat up.

"I hate all of you, for the record," Jefferson said, Fred sped off and splashed him and Belle, "Oh very mature," He said before speeding off.

They raced what seemed like forever, it was getting late, Jefferson had a night on the town planned for them.

"That was so much fun," Regina said holding Emma's hand.

"Yeah? Does that mean you'll ride my motorcycle with me when we get back home?", Emma asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh no, that's never going to happen," Regina said before walking up and linking arms with Kat.

"I think your sisters out to get me," Emma said.

"No dude, she loves you, Emma...have you ever seen my sister drunk? Like legit drunk?" He asked mischievously.

"No...surprisingly I haven't.", Emma said.

"Oh my friend, you are in for a treat," he smirked, "I'm going to help you out here future sister-in-law."

* * *

"You two are going to give Emma and Freddie heart attacks," Belle smiled.

Regina had on possibly the shortest black shorts she could possibly find, a white blouse and red stilettos. Katherine had on black mini skirt and a red top. "You look breathtaking yourself Belle, what do you have in store for my brother tonight?" Regina asked while grabbing her clutch and walking out the door.

Belle blushed, "Well that's classified information that only I know."

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready to drink, tequila is calling my name," Katherine said walking towards the club where they are suppose to meet the others.

Regina spotted Jefferson in a top hat in the VIP area, "What's with the hat dufus?"

"I like this hat, ok ladies here is your entry shot of tequila," Jefferson said handing each one of them a shot glass

"Where's Emma and Freddie?" Regina asked before throwing back her shot.

"Oh they're over at the bar, talking to those girls...on second thought, let's have another shot, and you can take yours on my lap," Jefferson said handing Regina and Kat another shot glass before pulling Belle on his lap.

"We'll be right back, clearly my girlfriend wants to die," Regina said before taking her shot and walking off with Kat.

"Mmm so you're a chef? Maybe you can cook for me one day," some girl named Ashley said to Emma.

"Uh I'm good actually, I have a girlfriend...geez where's my drink?" Emma said looking for the bartender.

"Uh Ems, Evil Queen at 12 o'clock," Fred said smacking Emma's arm.

Regina walked up to Emma, "Swan, are you enjoying your night?", Regina smirked.

"Hey baby, you look...wow," Emma said wrapping her around Regina's waist and kissing her.

"Here's your drink, sorry for the wait," the bartender said.

Emma groaned and pulled away, "Oh now you come!", She said while grabbing her drink and walking back to VIP.

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"It's called Sex on the Beach, want some?" Emma asked before sitting down on the couch.

"Yes duh," Regina say on Emma's lap and taking her drink. "By the way, if I see you talking to that bitch again, or any other bitch, I'll cut Emma Jr off," Regina deadpanned.

"Got it," Emma eyes widened.

XXXXX

An hour later and many shots later, the gang found themselves drunk off their asses. Regina, Kat and Belle were on the dance floor while Emma and Freddie were sitting down drinking their third Sex on the Beach. Jefferson stood on the bar, "It's my birthday bitches!"

"Oh no," Emma said as she saw Regina get on top of the bar with her brother and they started dancing.

"Yup, they're definitely drunk." Frederick said.

* * *

Emma carried a very drunk Regina to the bed, "I think you need a nap."

Regina giggled finishing taking off her clothes and pulled Emma on top of her, "No I'm wide awake, and I want you inside of me...now."

"Gina you're drunk," Emma reminded Regina as she attacked Emma's belt buckle.

"Your point?", Regina giggled while pulling down Emma's pants, "You are too and looks like you're excited to see me"

"You're way more drunk though," Emma said as Regina flipped them over.

"Shhh baby, let me take care of you," Regina said while pulling down Emma's underwear.

"But Gina...oh my," Emma eyes widen as she felt her girlfriends mouth wrapped around her penis. Emma couldn't believe it, Regina was actually giving her head and was good at it. Emma nearly lost her cool when Regina sucked her tip, she placed her hand on the back of Regina's head and guided her further down her shaft.

"Fuck Regina, I'm gonna cum," Emma warned Regina when she began to suck faster and harder she realized that Regina didn't care.

Emma couldn't hold it back any longer, she came, hard, in Regina's mouth. Regina swallowed and pulled away giggling, "Looks like you want more," Regina said seeing that Emma was still erect.

"You're right my Queen," Emma replied while sitting up and grabbing Regina and flipping them back over.

Emma wasted no time guiding her penis inside of Regina. She was beyond wet and Emma began pounding deep into Regina.

"Fuck me Emma," Regina moaned.

Emma liked this side of Regina, she finally let loose, she strokes her harder and deeper.

"Faster!", Regina demanded. Emma pounds her faster and deeper, Regina felt so good, Emma took Regina's leg and put it on over her shoulder while stroking deeper.

"Yes! Don't stop!", Regina screamed. Emma was close, very close, she was about to cum when there was a hard knock on the door. "Ignore it," Regina demanded.

"Regina, Emma, it's Henry, open up," Henry said knocking again.

"Ugh!", Emma slowly slid out making Regina whine. She walked over to the door, barely cracking it. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, we need you two to keep it down, we are right next door," Henry stated.

"How do you know it's not Belle and Jefferson or the other two?" Emma said annoyed.

"I don't, I'm going to them next," Henry said while walking away. Emma closed the door and shook her head. When she turned around Regina was right in front of her.

"We're not done Swan," she stated before jumping on Emma and wrapping her legs around her waist. Emma held Regina up and slid her down on her dick. She walked back over to the bed while she bounced Regina on her shaft. Emma didn't know her own strength and it helped that Regina wasn't heavy, she never wanted this to end.

She laid Regina back on the bed, while pounded into her hard and fast, Regina was screaming Emma's name while digging her nails into her back, she came three times already and clearly forgot Henry's memo. Emma stiffened as she came deep into Regina.

The night had just begun.

 **I love you all! Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Had to add some drama...hope you guys like it. I love you all!**

Chapter 18: Cabo Part 3

Regina was up before Emma like always, she looked around the room, it was a complete mess, she hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, she had to throw up. This was the worst hangover. She had full recollection of what happened the night before, so that was a plus.

XXXXX

Cora Mills knocked on Henry's door, she was quite upset when he wanted to have their own separate rooms. When he didn't answer as quickly as usual, she worried, "Henry?" She twisted the door knob and found it surprisingly unlocked.

Henry was hunched over the sink hold his chest trying to catch his breath, "Henry what's wrong with you?" Cora asked worried.

He shook his head, "Hand me that medicine bottle and I'll be fine."

Cora handed him the medicine bottle and observed his behavior, he barely could breathe or move. "Henry tell me what's going on..." She helped him walk over to the bed.

"Cora, I don't want to ruin the trip, please just don't worry about it," He said taking his pills.

"Don't worry about it?! Henry what do you mean?! To hell with this trip, please tell me," She pleaded.

"I have chronic coronary artery disease," He said finally catching his breath.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you had it?!" Cora was freaking out, she didn't know how to handle this.

"I've had it for about a year now, it started getting worse about two months ago," Henry replied.

"Oh darling, what did the doctors say? I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone," Cora said feeling guilty.

"The doctors keep running test, they said I'll be fine if I take my medicine everyday and try not to stress," he said.

"And I've caused nothing but it...Henry I'm sorry," Cora said looking down.

"I'll be fine, relax, I think I'm going to stay in bed today, I don't feel that well," Henry said while laying down. Cora laid next to him.

"I want to take you home and take care of you, like I said to hell with this trip," Cora said, "Please be ok Henry."

"I don't want to ruin Jefferson's trip," he said.

* * *

"Woohoo! Look at me daddy!", Grace yelled from while water skiing.

"I see you baby girl, be careful," Jefferson said. "My head is booming," he groaned.

"My feel like I'm going to drop dead at any moment," Emma said while walking up with Freddie.

"Hey, it's my bestest bud Emma, it's about time you woke up, so did I hook you up last night or what?", Jeff asked smiling.

"You my friend hooked me up indeed," she smiled while sitting next to him on the sand.

"I don't even want to know," Belle said while walking into the water.

"So where is my big sis?" He asked.

"She's not feeling well so we left her and Kat in bed," Emma said.

Zelena walked up, "Guys I have bad news."

"What's up Z?" Jeff asked.

"We are going to cut this trip short, daddy is very sick, he's having chest pains and mother is worried," she stated.

"He'll be alright, we have the strongest father like ever, I think we should worry," He said.

"Jeff this might be serious, maybe we should leave," Emma said.

"Ugh fine!", Jefferson said standing up and signaling the instructor to bring Grace in.

XXXXX

Within the next two hours everyone was on the jet, tired, hungover and worried about Henry.

"Princess I'm fine, I called Dr. Whale and I'm going to see him first thing tomorrow," Henry said while drinking some water Regina gave him.

"Daddy I want you to go as soon as we get off of the plane," Regina said taking some pain killers.

"Tomorrow baby, tomorrow."

 **First person who reviews the word "Henry" decides when I post the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. You are going to be mad at me but there's a reason I'm doing this I promise! Plus, I'm going to write another story, please check it out for me when I post it. No that doesn't mean this one will end sooner or be bullshitted.**

Chapter 19: Something's Different

Tomorrow never came, Henry convinced Regina to relax and Cora was watching him around the clock. A week had passed and everything seemed to be back to normal, Henry was taking his meds, Emma and Jefferson were preparing to open The Black Swan in two weeks, Grace was back at home and Zelena had been drawing sketches to keep her mind off of Robin. Regina was the only one still feeling...different.

"Here's your ginger ale Regina, this should settle your stomach," Tink said setting a ginger ale on Regina's desk.

"Thank you, TinkerBell...what's the date?", Regina said while sipping the ginger ale.

"The 26th ma'am," Tink said while walking out of Regina's office.

Regina's eyes widened, "What?" She looked at her calendar on her phone, "I'm late..."

* * *

"Robin, Roland is staying with me and that's final!" Zelena said walking into Mills Manor.

"No Gold, I don't have time to talk to you, I'm taking care of Henry, meet you where? No! Go home Robert" Cora said while making soup.

Zelena saw her father coming down the stairs headed for the kitchen, she didn't want him to hear Cora on the phone, he didn't need any more stress. "Daddy hi, how are you feeling?" She said while hugging him.

The doorbell rang, "Hello sweetheart, let me get the door," Henry said while pulling away and heading from the door.

"Henry! No, you go lay down and I'll get the door," Cora said pushing Henry towards the stairs. Henry simply nodded and walked back upstairs. Zelena shook her head as her mother opened the door, "What are you doing here?", Cora asked Mr. Gold who stood on her doorstep.

"I came to see you dearie," Gold said.

"You can't be here, I never want to see you again, when I ended our affair I actually thought you half of man would understand what I meant. Leave me alone, go away, you're a coward, you let Mila take all your money in the divorce, I like real money, real power and real balls! My ten year old grandson is more of a man than you! Goodbye Robert," Cora said slamming the door and walking back into the house to find Henry at the bottom of the steps.

"How dare you bring that phony to my house?!" he yelled.

"Daddy calm down," Zelena said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, I didn't ask him to come here, he just came, I ended things with him a long time ago dear," Cora said.

"That's bullshit, I'm no fool, you manipulated me, made a disaster of this marriage and to think that I actually forgave-," He stopped and held his chest.

"Daddy?" Zelena said with worry in her voice.

"I can't...breathe," He said wobbling backwards.

"He's having a heart attack!," Cora yelled.

XXXXX

"He what?! Ok um I'm on my way," Regina said grabbing her purse and running out of her office. "Tink I'm leaving, tell Belle to hold down the fort," she stated before getting on the elevator.

Regina called Emma as soon as she got to her car, "Hello?" Emma answered breathless.

"Emma meet me at Northwestern, my father had a heart attack, please hurry," Regina said.

"Yeah babe, ok, I'll be there. Everything will be ok, ok?" Emma reassured.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few," Regina said before hanging up and zooming out of the parking garage.

* * *

Emma arrived at the hospital and quickly noticed that something was more than wrong, Regina was completely distraught and crying into Jefferson's shirt. Zelena was on yelling at the nurse and Cora was...nowhere to be found.

"Jeff, I got it from here," Emma said walking up.

"Oh thank god, this is a $2,500 she will be buying me a new one," He joked.

Emma sat down next to Regina and wrapped her arms around her, immediately recognizing the strong arms, Regina instantly turned around and began sobbing into Emma.

"Jeff, are you ok?" Emma asked worried, he seemed fine which was weird considering that his father could be dying.

"Yeah, Emma I told you, my dads a strong guy, I know he'll be ok," Jefferson said surely.

"Where's your mom?", Emma asked.

"Zelena forbid her to come, she's responsible for this, he wouldn't be here if she would've brought Gold to the house behind his back," Jefferson scoffed.

"What? Why would she do that? I thought she wanted her family back," Emma said.

"Oh please, she just manipulates us into believing that she does," Stated Regina, she wiped her eyes and say up rubbing her tense breast.

Jefferson chuckled, "You ok there sis?"

"Yeah, I guess Emma was holding me too tight," Regina replied.

"Baby I was barely touching you, you feeling ok?" Emma said putting her hand on Regina's head.

"I'm fine Emma, everything's just sensitive lately."

XXXXX

"Everyone, I hate to be the barer of bad news but we are going to be keeping Henry here a little while longer, he's not doing too well, due to his CAD, it's really hard for him to breathe, his arteries are clogging up very fast," Dr. Whale said.

"Dr. Whale please do whatever you can, isn't there some type of surgery you can perform?" Zelena asked.

"Well yes, but it's very risky, I don't like fooling around with blood vessels, I would need consent from Mrs. Mills before we take any further steps, she's in charge of all of his medical decisions," Dr. Whale said before walking back into Henry's room.

Jefferson and Zelena looked at Regina, "What? I'm not making the call," she said.

* * *

Cora Mills walked into Henry's hospital room with a worried look on her face, he was unconscious and pale. She began to weep, "Henry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Mrs. Mills, I assume your children told about the procedure they want to happen, correct?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes I am, and I don't want you proceed with it, he wouldn't want that, he'd want to pull through on his own, and quite frankly, if you can not guarantee a successful recovery then I don't think you should even suggest the surgery," Cora stated folding her arms.

"I didn't suggest it, they asked. Arteries are very small and if we made a mistake he could bleed to death, I think you're making the right decision but I must be honest with you, Henry's CAD is very severe," Dr. Whale said with a sad look.

"If that is your way of telling me my husband will die soon, just stop right there, I can't handle that right now, I won't be naive though, I understand his disease, just please help him gain consciousness so I can speak with him," Cora said before placing an envelope by Henry's bed and walking out of the room.

 **I love you all, please review and thank you to my new followers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.** **I love you all, thank you for the reviews.**

Chapter 20: What Henry Wants

Cora left Henry's room to face her children, "We won't be doing the surgery, it is far too dangerous. I want you all to go home and get some sleep, do not worry, everything will be fine."

"Mother you can't be serious! We can't just let him die," Zelena said fuming.

"Zelena I'm very serious, he will make it, I don't want him to die faster and there's a chance that procedure will do just that," Cora said.

"I agree with mom, dad is strong, he'll be fine," Jefferson said putting on his hat and walking out.

"Regina are you going to let her do this?" Zelena asked, she knew Regina was the only one to change her mother mind.

"Z...maybe this is the right thing to do, we just have to accept whatever God gives us at this moment, and if daddy is in pain...I don't want to hurt him more," Regina said before grabbing Emma's hand and walking out.

"If he dies, it's on you," Zelena glared at her mother and walked out.

XXXXX

It was 7:30 am when Henry woke up, he gained consciousness around 2:30 am and went to sleep. He was tired and struggling to breathe, he let his disease get out of hand, he didn't want anyone to know he was sick. He looked to his right and saw an envelope with his name on it, reached over and opened it, he found a letter inside.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I'm writing you this letter because I didn't want you to wake up and see me, you might have had another heart attack. Henry, I love you, very much. You're a great husband and father. I ended things with Gold a long time ago, I would never invite him into our home, he showed up unexpected. I meant what I said, I want to be with you and only you, I want my family back. Now our children won't speak to me because they blame me for you being in that bed.. I know you know when you're going to leave me, and I don't want you to go without forgiving me. Remember when you took me to Italy and bought me a whole new wardrobe? How happy I was? Well right now I feel like that, reconnecting with you feels like I have a new soul and I'm happy. You make me happy Henry, nobody else. I was just using Gold because you were never home, I was bored. It meant nothing to me. You on the other hand, mean everything to me, I love you Henry._

 _Love,_

 _Cora_

Henry let a single tear drop as he read the letter, he looked at the door and could see Cora peaking through the tiny window, he smiled and waved her in. Cora came and stood by Henry's bed and kissed his head.

"I forgive you," He said in a raspy voice.

"Thank you, I love you," She smiled.

"I love you too," He said.

* * *

Regina woke up feeling queasy, she ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. This was the third morning in a row that this has happened and her period was late. She knew. She just needed it confirmed.

Emma woke up to sound of vomiting, "Regina?"

Regina eyes widen, she'd been able to hide her vomiting from Emma for the last three days, "Yes?"

"What's wrong?," Emma said getting out of bed.

"Nothing, I'm fine, stay in bed baby, I'll be out in a second," Regina said. _I need to call Kat,_ she thought.

XXXXX

Katherine walked into Regina's office, sat down and placed Regina's Starbucks on her desk, "We need to talk," she said.

"Yes we do, same time?", Regina asked.

"On 3" Kat added.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"I think I'm pregnant," They both said at the same time.

XXXXX

Henry sat in his bed watching the news, he felt horrible, but there was work to be done. He knew he was going to die, he wasn't afraid, he took care of everything he needed to.

XXXXX

"It all makes sense," Jefferson started, "The trip, him forgiving mom, him teaching me everything he knew, he know he's going to die Emma, it all makes sense."

"He wanted to make things right, he's still here Jeff, he'll pull through," Emma said fixing a brake pad on Jefferson's Range Rover.

"I went to see him today, he didn't look good," He replied.

"Regina's there now, I'll ask her if anything has improved," Emma stated while finishing the brakes.

* * *

Regina was waiting for Dr. Whale to come back with her results, her and Kat decided to get tested on their lunch break. Katherine went first and was indeed pregnant, this scared Regina. Of course she wanted a child but she didn't know how Emma would feel about all of this happening so soon, were they ready for this?

Dr. Whale walked back in the room smiling, "Well Regina, we have your results back but I want to check something out if you don't mind," He said while pulling out a long plastic stick and put gel on it, "It's going to be cold and uncomfortable at first but bare with me."

Regina shifted as the stick went inside of her, Dr. Whale moved it around a bit and that's when Regina heard the most beautiful sound.

XXXXX

Regina walked into her father's hospital room about 10 minutes later, "Hi daddy, how are you feeling?"

"Not to good Princess, I can't lie," he coughed.

"I have good news daddy and I wanted you to be the first to know," she started.

Henry nodded and smile, "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant daddy," Regina said.

"That's great Princess," he coughed.

"I'm scared to tell Emma," she said.

"Don't be, she'll be excited," He said in a raspy voice, "Princess I hate this, I hate feeling weak."

"I know daddy," she kissed his head.

"Did you mother take care of my will and make sure Robin got his package?", he asked.

"Daddy I don't want to talk about your will, I don't want you to leave, you're going to be ok," Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm not baby girl, I'm not," He said.

Regina noticed his eyes close, "Daddy don't leave me."

Henry's heart stopped beating and loud beep was heard throughout the hospital floor.

 **I'm currently writing Chapter 21, I can put it up later if you all review! I really appreciate it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. You all have been absolutely amazing! THANKS FOE THE REVIEWS! Warning: this chapter is sad but chapter 22 will not be, I'll start on it tonight and hopefully have it up for you guys some time tomorrow.**

Chapter 21: If There's A Will There's A Way

Two Days passed since security literally had to drag Regina out of the hospital room when Henry died. She now was in her bed, crying with Emma taking care of her. Emma still didn't know she was pregnant.

"Baby, are you done with your breakfast?", Emma asked.

"Mmhm," Regina replied, she only ate because she was pregnant, she didn't have an appetite but she didn't want to kill her baby either.

Emma felt so bad, she hated seeing her like this. She missed Henry as well but she had to be strong for Regina, she loved Henry, he was only person other than herself who understood how important family is.

* * *

"Mom, really took care of everything," Jefferson said looking around his father's funeral.

"Yes, she barely let me help," Zelena stated.

"Where's Regina?", Jefferson asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't answered her calls this morning, she's acting like she did when-," Zelena was cut off.

"When she earned the name Evil Queen?", Jefferson asked as Regina walked into her father childhood church. Regina was wearing a long black trench coat and black boots and black hat with black shades.

"Morning," She mumbled brushing past her siblings and sitting down in the front.

Zelena sighed, "Ugh I so don't have time for her bullshit today."

"Just relax and give her time," Jefferson said as Katherine sat next to Regina and hugged her.

"Where's Emma?", Zelena asked.

"She's picking Grace up from the airport for me and I think she's bringing her parents as well," he replied, "Mom's here."

Cora walked up to them, "Good morning you two, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine mother, you know I'm like my father, Mills men don't cry" Jefferson said.

"That doesn't mean you can't cry, your father never let you cry when you were little but you can cry now," Cora stated.

"I'm not going to cry, there's nothing to cry about mother, he's in a better place now and painless, we should be celebrating," he replied while looking at his father's casket.

"You will cry son, and when you do I'll be there to help you through it. Zelena are you ok?", Cora asked.

"Yes I fine, I think I wasted all my tears on Robin," Zelena said.

"Oh well your father took care of that," Cora smirked at her late husband's actions.

"What do you mean?", Zelena asked confused.

"You'll find out soon dear."

XXXXX

Henry's funeral wasn't very long, his brother and sister spoke, then Cora and finally Regina. Once it was over, the family drove to the cemetery where Henry were to be buried, next to his parents. This was the hard part.

When the family pulled up, Regina noticed a place she hadn't seen since she was 5, the vault. She smiled remembering the time her father bought her there, she was really starting to miss him.

Emma came after she took her parents back home, she got used to driving Regina's car considering that everybody couldn't fit on her motorcycle. She walked behind Regina and hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm ok, I just miss him," she replied.

"I know baby, he misses you too," Emma said kissing the side of her head.

Cora tried to keep everything together as she watched her husband being buried into the ground, Jefferson was hugging her and...crying, he was upset with himself for doing it but he continued to cry anyway.

"Stop," Cora told the grave diggers, she was crying hysterically now, Jefferson held her tighter, he knew his mother well, if he'd let her go, anything could happen. "I want to go with him," she cried.

"Mother we not burying you alive," Zelena scoffed.

"Mom you can't be serious," Jefferson said.

Cora cried harder and tried to get out of her son's grip, "No, he can't just leave me here!", she screamed.

"Get a grip mother!", Zelena said.

"Shut up, can't you see she's hurting," Regina said calmly.

"We all are but there's no reason to act like this," Zelena scoffed again causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"Zelena just because your life is hell right now doesn't mean you can take it out on us, you're pathetic and need to get a grip your damn self and I can't watch this shit anymore," Regina walking off, she stopped and turned to Emma and simply said, "I need you."

Emma nodded, said goodbye to Henry before walking off with Regina.

Cora was now on the ground crying, Jefferson tried picking her up but she refused to move, she was completely distraught, destroyed and heart broken, she was burying her best friend and husband. She had so much regret and guilt, she felt horrible. She wanted to die.

* * *

Henry Mills had his own personal estates attorney, Cora wanted to get everything over and done with so the following morning she called her children over and surprisingly Emma to Mills Manor for the trading of his Will and Testament.

It was 9:00 am, the Mills family and Emma were tired and confused, why did they have to be there so early. They sat in Henry's study, waiting for the reading. Regina's morning sickness was really pissing her off this morning, she threw up twice already and felt the third time coming.

"Excuse me," Regina said brushing past Zelena on her way out of the study and to the bathroom.

Everybody looked at Emma, "What?", she asked confused.

"Well...what's wrong with her?", Cora asked.

"Oh uh...she hasn't been feeling well lately, she's really tired, I think she just needs to rest," Emma shrugged.

Cora and Zelena looked at each other, "Hmmm," they both said.

"What?", Jefferson and Emma asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing," Cora said.

When Regina walked back into the room, everyone's eyes were on her, she rolled her own pair of eyes and sat down. The attorney entered the study, "Well I almost got lost looking for you guys," he stated.

"Yes, the manor can confuse you sometimes," Cora smiled.

"Ok so let's get to it, Henry was very specific with this, I assure everything is up to date," He cleared his throat, "Now some of these things were very personal and some are simply gifts, Henry was a very wealthy man so keep that in mind, ok first Cora, of course you get the Manor, everything is now in your name and he left you some money, he didn't want me to disclose the amount to everyone but I can tell you all that it is all split between you all, I have envelopes for you all with your money. Ok next, Zelena, he bought you and Roland a condo, he said you will be needed it for reasons I do not know and here is an envelope with a letter from him," He handed her the envelope and continued to read, "Jefferson, you finally get your company, all your dad's hats that you begged him for and money," he said handing Jefferson an envelope, "Regina, yours is enclosed, even I don't know what it is," he said handing Regina an envelope, "last but not least Emma, Henry has something very special for you," he stated while handing Emma a box, "well everyone that is it, I encourage you to uphold his wishes."

XXXXX

 _Dear Zelena,_

 _A house is not a home. I know you didn't want a house with Robin, so I bought you a condo. I know Robin has moved back into the house, I've taken care of that as well. Pack up your things and take them to your condo, when you're done, call 312-555-7080, the operator will ask you for a keyword or passcode, the passcode is IDIOT, and everything will be taken care of. I've left Roland a $100,000 for college, don't touch it until then! The money is in a special place, contact Regina at that time, she'll know where it is. I love you._

 _Love,_

 _Henry_

XXXXX

 _Dear Son,_

 _I told you all the work you put in would pay off, I'm very proud of you. So successful so young, I love you._

 _P.S. I left Grace $100,000 for college, she's going to be a doctor, I can tell._

 _Love,_

 _Henry_

XXXXX

 _Dear Princess,_

 _I left you my prize possession, my vault, it's all yours. Inside you will find my guide to sanity, it's my favorite place. I want you to have it because you're going to need it the most. Princess, I want you to relax, I know how you sometimes let your nerves get the best of you. Love Emma, take care of Emma and let Emma take care of you. Oh and tell her about the baby, she'll be happy. I love you Regina._

 _Love,_

 _Henry_

XXXXX

 _Dear Emma,_

 _I want you have have something: my mother's engagement ring. Give it to Regina when the time is right, she'll love it. I'm proud of you, you're taking charge of your own career, not waiting around, I like that. I've left you $50,000, not to blow, it's for any car of your choice (You'll understand why). Emma it was a pleasure getting to know you, please take care of my daughter and your family._

 _P.s. I left you my collection of watches, Regina told me how much you like watches._

 _Love,_

 _Henry_

* * *

 **Please review, I love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I love this chapter, hopefully you will too. Thank you for all the reviews.**

Chapter 22: The Evil Queen vs The Wicked Witch

"Idiot," Zelena spoke into her phone.

It had been 2 days since her father's funeral, and she was ready to move on with her life. She and Robin were closer to being divorced, she felt so stupid, most things were in her name and she didn't know what illegal things he had cooked up. She was thankful that her father found her some place to live, she hates houses, they help remember how lonely you are and she wanted him to suffer for leaving her.

Robin pulled up to his house and saw a small box in the driveway, he got out of his car and opened the box, it was a letter.

 _Dear Asshole,_

 _You think I don't about all the sneaky deals you've been making behind my daughters back? Well I know where you keep your money and I want you to remember one thing: Money Is Paper and Paper Burns. You're stupid, you made deals with the devil and put shit in Zelena's name which makes most of your dirty money hers, she has what's hers, all you have is your car._

 _Henry_

Robin laughed, "Stupid old man, I still have my hous-", Robin was interrupted when his house blew up and the he was thrown up in the air. He landed on the grass on his neighbor's lawn. He soon realized what Henry meant in his letter, ALL of Robin's money was in that house, in a safe, in cash. He sighed, Henry was a very smart man.

* * *

Emma Swan walked into Regina's office to find her not there, she must've been in the bathroom, she called Emma and asked her to come to her office for lunch. Emma wore a Ralph Lauren button up and cargo pants, she knew Regina loved her in cargos, she wanted lunch to go well considering how Regina had been acting lately, she's been very...reserved.

Regina walked back into her office, surprised to see Emma already there, "Good afternoon my look very sexy today."

"Hello beautiful, you are ravishing," Emma said hugging her girlfriend.

"I have some news for you before we eat," Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Oohhh I love news," Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled, "I'm pregnant Emma."

"You're what?", Emma's eyes lit up.

"Pregnant," Regina confirmed.

"Yes! Yes! I knew it!", Emma smiled and let go and started dancing and chanting "Go Emma".

Regina laughed, she'd never seen Emma so happy, "Emma...are you crying?"

Emma wiped her tears, "Happy Tears, I can not believe this."

"Well believe it my Knight because you are going to be dealing with me and my mood swings for about 8 more months," Regina smirked, "Woo Hoo."

"I'll take them and take you anyway, shape or form," Emma said before kissing Regina. "Oohhh...that explains why I need a car."

"Huh?" Regina asked confused.

"Nothing, it's an insider," Emma said smiling at the picture of Henry on Regina's desk.

* * *

Regina and Zelena hadn't spoken since their father's burial, so when Cora called a family dinner, neither were too excited.

Dinner was quiet and awkward, Henry was missing, everyone was uncomfortable.

"So mother were you aware that daddy was going to blow up my house?" Zelena asked while sipping her wine.

"Yes darling, your father wasn't a devious man, I on the other hand have a doctorate degree in the subject. He had the facts, I had the plan." Cora smirked.

"Oh ok, I understand now. Robin called my phone literally crying and begging to stay on my sofa, I told him to continue fucking his whores," Zelena said, "In my letter daddy warned me, he said "princess everything will be taken care of" I know what he meant now."

Regina scoffed, "I highly doubt he called you princess."

"Nobody asked you what you doubted Regina," Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Just admit you're jealous of the nickname he gave me, the only nickname I allow might I add," Regina said.

"Bitch nobody is jealous of you, you always think someone is jealous of you," Zelena said.

"No, BITCH, I KNOW you're jealous of me, I have everything you want, mother do you remember that purple dress daddy got me for my 7th birthday? Zelena whined all fucking day until daddy had no choice to buy her one too," Regina rolled her eyes this time.

"Oh please Regina you're over exaggerating, you are such a little evil bitch," Zelena stood up.

Emma, Cora and Jefferson just watched, Roland was in the family room playing his game.

"No I'm serious! You're just mad because when we were little Jefferson and I got called Purebreds at school and you were called the family mutt cause you had red hair, blue eyes and had a phase when you questioned if daddy was even your real father!", Regina yelled while standing up as well.

"Regina I don't think you want to there with me, I'll win this battle," Zelena warned stepping to Regina.

Regina stepped to Zelena and smirked,"Don't forget who MY mother is, we can go there Zelena, we really can and I guarantee, I'll win the war. Especially against an idiot who let a man control her for 10 years!"

"Guys this isn't necessary, you're sisters," Jefferson said stepping between them.

"No J, it is, she knows she was eating out Maleficent's hands while she let her beat her ass, who was being controlled then? Love makes you do stupid things, everyone knows that!" Zelena started, "Regina are you sure you want to do this with Emma AND mother here."

"Bitch, say what the fuck you have to say, you're not a threat," Regina crossed her arms.

"Good to know, I'm sure Emma would love to know what the little whore you were in high school, mother did you know your precious little Regina gave up virginity at my 19th birthday party when she was only 16! Mother you remember Daniel right? The boy I brought home for dinner my senior year and Regina couldn't stay at the table for 5 minutes because she was so ashamed," Zelena smirked.

Everybody looked at Regina, she laughed, she loved this game her sister was playing.

"Yeah that happened but I wasn't a whore, and you know what's funny is that even then you were jealous of me! A week later, yes one week mother, your daughter was found in the locker room giving Daniel a blow job, now who's the whore Z?", Regina smirked.

"Zelena!", Cora gasped, she had to admit, she was entertained but she didn't expect to hear that.

"Oh please mother, don't spank me," Zelena laughed, "That's the best you got Regina? You sure you don't want to tell mother about that time you thought you were pregnant by Graham?"

"Your driver?" Emma asked.

"Regina! He's your driver, that is very unprofessional," Cora scoffed.

"I was drunk, he was there, so we had sex and yes I thought I was pregnant but at least I was what, 25 when that happened, and thank god I wasn't pregnant but I know somebody who was but at a much younger age..."she trailed off.

"You wouldn't..." Zelena warned.

"I would," Regina smirked.

"Well if you do I'll make sure Emma knows about you and Kat's wild night in Vegas..." Zelena smirked back.

"Baby me and Kat kissed and I had a 3-some with some strippers...hmm now she knows Z," Regina smiled.

"Dude why wasn't I invited?" Jefferson asked seriously.

"Oh you would've loved it J, I know I did," Regina said.

"Oh really?", Emma asked.

"Yes baby, I won't tell a lie, but now that I have you, I don't need anymore wild nights unless you're included," Regina confirmed.

"Regina I am sitting right here," Cora said.

"Sorry mother, but since you are here, you should know that Zelena got pregnant at 17 by some idiot named Walsh and begged me to go with her to get an abortion and not to say anything to you. AND I DIDN'T BECAUSE I WAS A GOOD SISTER!", Regina yelled tearing up.

"Well look at you now dear sister, you're nothing but a bitch!" Zelena said throwing her wine at Regina and walking away.

"This is Dior you bitch!" Regina said before throwing plate at Zelena's back.

Zelena turned around began to walk back, Emma got up and stood in front of Regina, "It's going down like that sister," she said.

"One day Emma won't be here to protect you Regina," Zelena said while holding up her middle finger.

"Zelena I'm only protecting her now because she's pregnant, but afterwards you guys can throw down," Emma said.

"You're pregnant?", Zelena stopped and turned around. "Well that's no secret considering how you've been peeing and throwing up every chance you get!"

"Yeah, at least Emma wants to have sex with me...and not other women" Regina trailed off.

"Take that back you stupid uptight overrated dyke!", Zelena said.

Regina smacked Zelena causing Emma to grab her and pull her back.

"Please stop it! Both of you!", Cora sobbed.

"Mother why are you crying?", Zelena asked as she saw her mother wipe her eyes.

"Because Henry wouldn't want this, Zelena I can't believe you," Cora said.

"She started it!", Zelena said.

"I did not!", Regina said.

"Well you crossed the line with that last remark!", Zelena replied.

"And you called me a dyke," Regina responded.

"YOU TWO AREN'T CHILDREN ANYMORE! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!", Cora sobbed, "YOU KNOW HE WANTS US TO LOVE EACH OTHER AND BE THE PERFECT FAMILY, WHY CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TRY FOR HIM!", she got up and went upstairs to her room.

Regina and Zelena looked at eachother, Cora was right.

"Emma please take me home," Regina said putting on her Chanel shades and walking out.

 **XXXXX**

Emma finished brushing her teeth and walked back into her bedroom, she got in the bed and laid her head on Regina's shoulder, "So Vegas huh?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes Vegas, it was two years ago and never wanted my mother to know because believe it or not, she thinks sex is sacred, so no sex with employees, in public places or in the room with others."

"Wow, that's boring," Emma chuckled, "I think you and Kat kissing is hot by the way."

"Oh really? Hmm I'll remember that," She replied.

"Uh uh, I didn't say relive it, you won't be kissing anybody but me for a long time," Emma smirked.

"Well I think I can live with that, you do have the best kisses," Regina said before kissing Emma.

"Mm I know that, Gina I can't believe we are going to have a baby," Emma smiled.

"Yeah me either, my mother won't like that it's out of wedlock but she'll love our baby anyway," Regina confirmed.

"Well I mean..." Emma cleared her throat, "We could get married, if you'd like."

"Oh is that so? Well I hope that wasn't you asking me..."

"No, I'll ask when I'm ready and you're going to love it," Emma said.

"I better, or you'll regret it," Regina warned.

"You don't scare me your highness," Emma warned.

"Do you want to fight?", Regina asked.

"Oh you know you'll lose right?", Emma asked.

"Bring it Swan," Regina said.

Emma growled before attacking Regina's neck with bites and kisses causing Regina to laugh and giggle like a five year old.

 **Whew, talk about a cat fight. Next chapter might be up tonight, an old friend will make a special appearance.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I'm sooooooo sorry, when I got off work, my mother dragged me to the mall and you all know you can't update from your phone. The good news is, I was writing while I was in the car. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: The Black Swan

"Ok so those go over there, and you see that big wall, that's where the projector is going," Emma pointed from the top of the stairs.

"How's upstairs looking Em?", Jefferson asked.

"It's perfect, I can't believe we open in a few hours," Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be upstairs and help, if you come and help later," Jefferson said.

"Deal," Emma walked downstairs, "I told those guys where to put the projector."

"Ok thanks, is Regina coming?", He asked.

"Yeah for a little while, she's coming on her lunch...Is Zelena coming?", Emma asked with a worried voice.

"Yes, she's coming to the club later," Jefferson said.

"Good. We can keep them apart," Emma said.

"It's been two days, they should've cooled off by now," Jefferson sighed.

"No, that "dyke" shit really got to Regina's head," Emma sighed.

"Yeah and Zelena is still mad that Regina told mother about her pregnancy, they were suppose to take that to the grave, I didn't even know," He replied.

"Ugh, it's going to be a long day," Emma rubbed her temples.

* * *

"Daniel, man thanks for coming, I haven't seen you in years," Jefferson said.

"Yeah well Zelena invited me and plus I live in New York now, I needed a break," Daniel smiled with his perfect teeth, he ran his hand through his perfect hair.

"Well I'm glad she did, it's been too long man," Jefferson drinking his beer.

"Is that...is that Regina?", he smirked.

Regina was walking down the stairs, she had a tight red dress with her back out and black Louboutins and had just came from her hair appointment with Javier.

"Yeah dude, that's her," Jefferson said.

"Oh man, she is gorgeous and definitely not a little girl anymore,", Daniel said licking his lips and sipping his beer.

"Dude chill, that's my sister," Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Not a piece of meat."

Regina walked up and smiled, "Hello Daniel, how are you?"

"I'm great now that you've blessed me with your presence," He smiled.

"Oh still the flirt I see, uh Jefferson, Emma said people are asking what time you open tonight," Regina said.

"Uh 10, tell her she better be there," He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, well it was nice seeing you again Daniel, I'm going back upstairs," she informed before walking away and back up the main stairs.

"Oh man, that ass is sweet, I need it bro," Daniel looked at Jefferson.

"Ugh stop, that is my older sister and plus she's taken man," Jefferson scoffed, he was completely irritated.

"So, I'll take her away, what's upstairs?", he asked.

"Her girlfriend's restaurant," Jefferson stated.

"She's taken my girl? She won't know what to do with all of that, I think I'll pay it a visit," Daniel said while walking towards the stairs.

Jefferson laughed at how Daniel underestimated Emma, but he followed him up the stairs.

Regina was talking to a recent graduate who wants an internship, Emma was in the back overseeing the food. The place was packed, Jefferson was right, Emma was going to make money for sure.

"Dude can we eat for free? You know since I'm with you," Daniel asked.

"I can eat for free, you on the other hand, can not," Jefferson said while sitting at the last available table.

"Aw come on, talk to Emma for me," Daniel replied.

"Dude I don't think she's going to give the guy who took Regina's virginity free food, and plus you're rich, you can afford it," Jefferson said.

Emma came out of the kitchen and walked over to Jefferson's table, "Well Well Well, you couldn't resist huh J?"

"Nope, had to come test out our food," He smirked.

"Our food huh?", Emma chuckled, "Well what will you have? I'll personally cook it myself."

"Great, oh uh Emma this is Daniel," Jefferson said.

"Oh I have the pleasure of meeting the infamous Daniel?", Emma said shaking his hand.

"And I get to meet the woman who snatched Regina up, she's perfect, you should be lucky," Daniel smiled.

"Yeah she is, I'm blessed, not lucky," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

Zelena walked in as Regina was leaving out, Daniel was walking her out and grinning like an idiot.

"Hello dear," Zelena said to her sister.

"Hello Lena," Regina replied.

"Daniel I'm so glad you could make it," Zelena smirked.

"Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, thanks for inviting me," Daniel said.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked out of the building, she didn't have time to entertain either one of them.

* * *

It was 2:30 am when Emma walked into the house, she tried to be quiet but it wouldn't matter because Regina was still awake anyway, Emma just didn't know it. Regina heard Emma coming up the stairs, she got out of bed and stood by the door.

Emma opened the door nearly walked into Regina, "Holy Shit, you scared me, why are you still up?"

"Because you've clearly forgotten where home was, what the hell possessed you to come home at 2:30 in the morning?", Regina was pissed, completely pissed.

"Baby relax, I told you I was helping out tonight," Emma said taking off her shirt.

"Helping out doesn't consist of you drinking and dancing with skanks," Regina crossed her arms.

"Regina you're overreacting, I wasn't dancing, I was the guest bartender for the night, so I had no time to dance with hoes," Emma said while walking up to Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist, "I'm sorry ok? From now on I'll be home at whatever time you want, Ok?"

"Oh you're smooth, real slick Swan but you don't fool me, you won't be coming home this late ever again, am I making myself clear? If you do, Emma I swear to God, you'll regret it," Regina said while getting into bed.

"Ok ok, I won't," Emma replied while doing the same.

* * *

Zelena walked into Regina's office, she saw Katherine and Regina eating salads, "Regina I have something to say to you."

"Spit it out," Regina said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I hate fighting with you, I'm sorry for calling you a dyke, you're still a bitch though," Zelena smirked.

"Gee thanks, I'm sorry for what I said as well and for telling your secret," Regina replied while stuffing her face.

"You two are eating for two, not five, slow down," Zelena said while sitting next to Kat.

"Hush, it's not our fault," Kat said.

"No, it's Emma's and Frederick's," Zelena smirked.

"Ugh don't mention that name to me right now," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why? Trouble in paradise?", Zelena asked.

"No, Regina is just being Regina, Emma came home at like 2:30 this morning and she's whining about it," Kat scoffed.

"Actually, I'm not whining, that's too late and I didn't move in with her to sleep alone," Regina said.

"Well her best friend and her work together, you know our brother, he probably wanted Emma to stay and have fun," Zelena said trying to help.

"Fuck that, she doesn't need fun, she needs me, I'm her fun," Regina said.

"Oh you are impossible," Kat scoffed again.

"Regina why are those flowers in the garbage?", Zelena asked.

"Emma sent them this morning, I didn't want them," Regina shrugged.

"Oh you really are impossible, give Emma a break, she just had her dreams come true you know?", Zelena started, "Support her, not push her away."

 **XXXXX**

Emma was trying to calm people down with Jefferson's help, some people were upset because of the wait.

"Dude this is crazy," Emma said.

"I told you Ems, you were going to be rich by the end of the week," Jefferson said.

"Oh shoot me," Emma said while looking at the door.

"What's wrong?", Jefferson asked.

"Elsa's here," Emma rolled her eyes.

 **Regina doesn't play around and Elsa's popping up again...Review please. P.s. Chapter 24 will be done in like 30 mins, I might upload it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters** **or OUAT. Because I love you guys... Chapter 25 will be up tomorrow if you guys review.**

Chapter 24: Who We Really Are

Elsa walked into The Black Swan with her sister Anna, Emma wanted to hide, she hated Elsa, and she wasn't afraid to tell anyone who asked.

"Dude don't sweat, she's bringing you money," Jefferson said.

"You're right, I have to go to the shop for a few hours, you think you could handle this while I'm gone?", Emma asked.

"Yeah sure, go help your dad, I'll see you later," Jefferson said.

* * *

Regina sat and thought for a long time, she needed to make up with Emma, and she needed to do it right.

Emma had on a wife beater and sweat pants, she was working alone on her dad's truck, she sent him home an hour ago. She slid from under the car when she heard the sound of heels on the garage floor. She had oil all over her and her hair in a ponytail.

"Regina, hi, what are you doing here?", Emma asked standing up.

"I came to apologize for my behavior last night...", Regina started.

"It's cool, I get it, you don't trust me," Emma said looking everywhere but Regina. She didn't want to get distracted, Regina looked great, she had on a tight pencil skirt and a silk blue blouse and Chanel pumps.

"But that's just thing Emma, I do trust you, you're the one person who I care about hurting, I'm sorry Emma, I overreacted," Regina said.

Emma walked to the office and sat in the chair while looking at her phone, that was her way of ignoring Regina. Her girlfriend followed her into the garage office, and leaned in the doorway, "Emma please don't ignore me."

"Regina you're are so ugh I don't know, you drive me crazy," Emma said looking at her, she felt herself getting aroused, she honestly just wanted to rip Regina's clothes off and fuck her senseless.

Regina could see a slight bulge in through Emma's sweatpants, she smirked and walked over to Emma's lap and straddled it, "You like what you see?"

"Y-Yes...but I'm mad at you," Emma stated.

Regina began to unbutton her blouse, she revealed her black lace bra, "Emma I know you, I know that look, don't lie to momma," she smirked.

Emma caressed Regina's thighs and pushed her skirt up, she tugged on the black lace panties, "Take them off."

Regina was happy she won Emma over, she stood up and slid down her panties and watched Emma's bulge grow, "Maybe you should unleash the beast Emma."

Emma slid down her pants a little and "unleashed the beast", Regina licked her lips and straddled Emma's lap again, she gasp as she slid down on Emma's hard dick, Emma attacked her neck and grabbed her hips, bouncing Regina on her lap.

Regina moaned in ecstasy and felt her hormones rage, this pregnancy was no joke, Emma's dick was so big, Regina was in need of release. She moaned louder when Emma began sucking on her breast and biting the skin around them, she was sure she had at least three hickeys by now. Emma felt Regina's walls tighten and groaned when she felt Regina's juices spill all over her shaft.

"Emma please don't stop," Regina begged, she could do this all night. Emma lifted Regina up and sat her on the desk, she allowed Regina's legs to wrap around her as she pounded deeper into her girlfriend. Regina loved it all, Emma was oily and sweaty, it felt like she was in some fantasy she only could dream about.

Regina came again and this time Emma came with her, they kissed as they reached their high.

* * *

Regina walked into her vault later that night, it was creepy at first but she soon felt at home, she'd been holding off on going for far too long. It was 10:40 at night, after making up with Emma, she went home and took a nap and woke up at 10 pm, she decided to go to her vault while Emma was at work.

She smiles when she saw all the pictures of her family her father kept, she saw mini safes with name plates on them, they read: Roland, Grace and New Royal. She smiled, he must've put that there for her unborn child, the plate was replaceable. She walked further into the vault and found a room, it had a king size bed with silk purple sheets and a wardrobe. Regina soon realized that week when her father didn't come home, he was here, not in New York. Regina could really put this place to use, she saw a file in the garbage, she picked it up and gasped.

XXXXX

Emma came home around 11:30 pm, hopefully she came in early enough for Regina's liking. She entered her room, Regina was in bed with her reading classes on, "Hey beautiful, why are you still awake?"

"Emma...you have to read this. I found it...in my dad's study," Regina lied, she didn't want anyone to know about her vault, not even Emma.

"What is it?", Emma sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the file, "Regina...this says...Zelena was adopted."

 **Enjoy, review and follow, I love you all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!**

Chapter 25: The War

Three months passed, things were relatively normal. The Black Swan boomed, the amount of money Emma and Jefferson were making was surreal. Regina still hasn't told Zelena what she discovered, and she hadn't planned on it, it would break her sister's heart. Cora knew that Regina knew but neither wanted to tell Zelena.

Emma sat her new BMW 6, it was all black with chrome interior. She was staring at the ring Henry left her, she'd been contemplating proposing for a week, she wanted it to be perfect. Elsa had been contacting Emma and they've had a few conversations, most of them ended with Emma telling Elsa to leave her alone but the girl wouldn't stop.

Emma sighed before walking into her house, it was almost 9 o'clock and she was tired. She had a very long day and all she wanted to do was relax, that wasn't happening. Regina had a group of women at her house, Zelena started a book club to keep herself busy and today they were meeting at her and Regina's house.

"Hey Emma," they all said collectively.

Emma simply waved and went up the stairs, when she got out of the shower, she sighed when she heard her phone ring, she knew exactly who it was.

She answered, "What? Stop calling me."

"Relax, I just wanted to check on you," Elsa sighed.

"I don't need to be checked on Elsa, I'm fine, just leave me alone," Emma said before hanging up.

"Why is she calling you?", Regina asked with her arms crossed walking into the room. She was starting to show and was glowing, she was beautiful.

"Uh she claims she wants me back, I told her to go to hell but she keeps calling," Emma sighed.

"Do I need to say something to her?", Regina asked.

"No baby, it's fine, just ignore her," Emma said before getting into bed.

"You're going to sleep this early?", Regina asked confused.

"Yes Regina, I'm really tired," Emma sighed.

"Oh ok, well I'll tell them to keep it down then," Regina said before kissing Emma's head.

* * *

The next day, Katherine and Zelena were having lunch with Regina, in we office again, Elsa walked past the door.

"Um Elsa could you come here please?", Regina requested.

Elsa sighed and walked into the office. Katherine knew her best friend too well, she was up to something.

"Yes Ms. Mills?", Elsa asked with her teeth gritted.

"I'd like to inform you that I know all about your little phone calls to Emma dear and I want you to know that if they don't stop, you can consider your job terminated," Regina smiled.

"So you're going to fire me because you're scared of a little competition?", Elsa smirked.

"Oh no dear, I'm not scared at all, you don't compare to me, never ever will," Regina said standing up.

"Why because you're rich? That's all you are. You don't know Emma like I know Emma, you won't be around long," Elsa scoffed.

"No not because I'm rich but because I love Emma and treat her better than anyone else has," Regina said.

"What you fail to realize Regina is that Emma is a very simple person, you aren't, she likes to be taken care of, I can do that, you can't, why? Because you're too busy with your head in your ass," Elsa glared, she was pissed, she wanted Emma, Regina didn't deserve her.

"Elsa dear, I regret to inform you that you nothing about me or my relationship with Emma, you are wrong very wrong, she loves taking care of me, and I do take care of her. You can try all you want but she will always pick me, every time," Regina said.

"Regina you're in denial, you don't know anything about Emma, whether she like boxers or briefs, what size pants she wear, her favorite Jordan's, her favorite foods, favorite movie or anything! Why do you think she hasn't proposed? Because she's trying to figure out if you're the right fit, she won't pick you in the end, and I'm gonna ease my way back into her heart because I know her best, oh and I quit, fuck you all," Elsa said holding up her middle finger and walking out.

Katherine smirked, "Well she told you."

"Shut up Kat, I need to talk to Emma, that little bitch isn't going to ruin my relationship," Regina said.

"Are you scared Regina? Could there be some truth in what she said?", Zelena smirked.

"No, of course not. It's just these stupid hormones, I'm not worried at all," Regina started tapping her foot nervously.

 **XXXXX**

When Regina's work day ended, she went to The Black Swan and nearly fainted when she Elsa there sitting in the lounge talking to Jefferson, Elsa was smart, she knew Jefferson and Emma were best friends.

Regina went home and changed into something more comfortable before traveling to The Black Swan, she wore bohemian styled pants, with a camisole and a button up that was left open, with Chanel sandals, it was the middle of summer after all.

She walked up, "Good evening brother dearest," she smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Hey sis, how are you and my niece or nephew?", he smiled while placing his hand on her growing stomach.

"We are fine, why are you sitting here talking to a pile of shit Jefferson?", Regina asked.

"Excuse me? Regina I'm not going to take your shit much longer, if you weren't pregnant I would've already knocked you on your ass," Elsa stated.

"I'd like to see you try dear. Anyway, is Emma here?", Regina asked.

"Yeah she's closing up now, Elsa and I were thinking about going to the lake with her," Jefferson said.

"J, I would like to talk to you, alone," Regina said before walking by the bar with him following, "What the hell are you doing? Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's Emma's ex, she's a cool girl Regina, relax," he said.

"No, I will not relax, she is trying to take Emma away from me and you're giving her an inside scoop," Regina scoffed.

"No I'm not, if you're so worried, why don't you come with us to the lake, it'll be a nice time," He suggested.

"No, and why is she even hanging out with you two?, Emma told me she wanted nothing to do with her," Regina said.

"She really wants to talk with Emma, and I'm going to be the mediator," he said.

"That's bullshit, Emma is not a child, she just doesn't trust herself alone with her, she probably still wants to fuck her," Regina said looking at Elsa.

"Reg, chill out, it's not like that, I think you're just insecure," Jefferson said.

Regina sighed and chuckled, "I knew this would happen..."

"What are you talking about?", He asked.

"Somebody would take her away from me, they have history J, years spent together and living together, and look at me, I'm just some snob who's in love with a person who is afraid to tell me about how she really feels about her ex, I'm getting fat and moody and I'll lose," Regina said tearing up.

"Woah, woah, what? Regina sometimes history is just that, history. Time will never win over the things that matter. Look, I'm only 25 and I own a multi-million dollar company and I'm making more money than some 60 year old pro who's been in the game way longer than I have, why? Because it's not about who does it first it's about who does it right. You're a Mills, you won't lose, Emma loves you. She probably doesn't want you to freak out, you're pregnant and moody, why would she want to stress you anymore?", Jefferson said wiping his sister's tears.

Emma came out of the elevator and sighed when she saw Elsa there waiting for her, "Sorry I kept you waiting, you ready to go?"

Elsa nodded, "Jefferson is over there, talking to your girlfriend."

Emma looked towards the bar, her eyes widen when she saw the unexpected guest, "Regina, hi, you came to surprise me?" Emma asked walking towards the bar.

"Hello Swan, I came to join you guys on the trip to the lake that you didn't inform me of," Regina said trying to mask the fact she really just wanted to cry and punch Emma in the face.

"Great," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

Elsa laughed at something Emma said, Regina couldn't believe she was standing aside watching her girlfriend catch her up with her ex, she wanted Emma to be happy and stop lying to her so she sucked it up and waited.

"You ok sis?", Jefferson asked.

"No, why wouldn't she just tell me that she wanted to catch up with that blonde bimbo?", Regina huffed while sitting on a big rock at the lake.

"She doesn't want to catch up, she just wanted to give Elsa the opportunity to say what she has to say so she can leave Emma alone," He said.

"She's wants Emma back J, she told me herself, and Enma's going to fall for it," Regina scoffed.

"I don't think so, just have faith in Emma," he said.

Regina looked over at Elsa and Emma, Emma was sitting on a large rock and Elsa was standing on a smaller rock in front of Emma talking. Elsa began to slip backwards and Emma quickly grabbed her waist before pulling her back up while saying "Woah I got you". Regina had seen enough...

"You know what Elsa fuck you and you too Emma!", She screamed while storming off, she paused and turned back around, "And for your information bitch, I know Emma very well, she likes Briefs, not to loose but not too tight either, she wears a 32/34 in pants because she has legs for days, her favorite Jordan's are the 5's because they have the best colorways, her favorite food is pizza, and her favorite movie is Four Brothers. If you'd like to know anything else that I do for Emma, you ask not assume, Elsa do you call her mother twice a week just to check up on her or talk to her dad every Wednesday at 1 o'clock because that's the only day he has time to rest? No? Didn't think so, I do things for Emma that she doesn't even know I'm doing, I understand that family is import to her, so I make it my duty to check up on her family when she doesn't have the time," Regina sighed while letting tears fall before turning around storming off...again. Jefferson followed his sister.

Elsa looked at Regina and knew she had cracked, she looked at Emma and saw the way she looked at her girlfriend. Regina really did deserve Emma.

"Regina wait!", Emma said running after her girlfriend. She didn't know what Elsa and Regina had going on but she realized that Elsa had triggered something inside Regina to make her snap.

 **I really hope you guys liked it, don't worry the Zelena thing isn't forgotten. Please review, I'm currently writing. I'm preparing to close this one out, but don't worry, I'm debating a sequel.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all. Yes, I deleted Secrets, long story. I think I'm going to focus on ideas for this sequel.**

Chapter 26: Worth The Wait

Emma caught up to Regina, "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh like you don't know! Emma I changed for you, why wouldn't you do the same for me? You changed me...You've been lying and hiding your true feelings for Elsa," Regina wept.

"Wait, no I haven't, I didn't tell you about today because I wanted to wait and see how it went before I said anything. Regina the whole time I've known you, you've heard how I felt from other people and I'm tired of it," Emma started.

"Well I don't want to hear it, I deserve to be your wife Emma, not Elsa, I thought I showed you that," Regina sobbed.

"Please stop crying, you know I hate it. Look, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I love you Regina, I'm in love with you and only you. Elsa is nobody to me, she's just some girl I know. She doesn't even qualify to be an ex, she broke my heart and now that she regrets it, she thinks she can love me on her time. Regina I acknowledge everything you do and appreciate it all. You're right you deserve to be my wife and if you would've waited until this weekend, you would know that," Emma said.

"What?", Regina wiped her eyes.

"You know, I've been contemplating all week on how to do this, I wanted it to be perfect, just like you are. But you know what, I'm going to make you see that I'm here and I'm real and only for you, there's no better time than right now, my best friend is here and the girl you want to prove wrong is here looking shitty" Emma said while getting on one knee.

Regina gasped, "Emma..."

Jefferson smiled and Elsa gasped not believing her eyes.

"Regina, I love you, I can't imagine where I'd be now without. You are smart, beautiful, and everything I could ever ask for. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, you make me happy, your laugh is infectious. You, Regina Mills, are MY queen and I won't let anybody hurt you, I'm your knight right? So trust me, I'm going to protect you and your heart, even if I have to protect you from me, I'll do it. You're my best friend. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, to prove it, I'm going to let you tie me down for the rest of my life, if you'll have me, Gina...will you marry me?", Emma asked pulling out Henry's mother's ring.

Regina was crying again seeing her grandmother's ring, stupid hormones, "Emma, you're serious..."

"Yes Regina, very much so. And no, I'm not doing this to prove a point or to satisfy your hormones, I'm doing it because I want to be with you for the rest of my life and because I'm in love with you. I would marry you tomorrow, tonight, right here, right now, I never want to be without you, so again, will you marry me?" Emma stated.

"Emma Swan, I will marry you," Regina smiled then giggled when Emma picked her up and spun her around and covering her with kisses.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in the middle of celebrating when the doorbell rang, Regina released Emma's dick from her mouth and sighed.

"What are you doing?", Emma asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"The doorbell won't stop ringing, I'm going to see who it is," Regina said while getting out the bed and putting on her silk robe.

"Regina you can't just leave me like this," Emma whined, Regina was giving her a very skilled blow job and she was going to catch blue balls soon if she didn't continue.

"Relax, it'll be quick," Regina left out of the room.

Regina opened her front door to find her older sister on her doorstep crying hysterically, "Zelena, please come in, what's wrong?"

"Mother told me...that I was adopted," she said while sitting on the couch.

"What? Oh my god, Z...I love you and you know that, that doesn't mean anything, we're sisters no matter what," Regina said sitting next to her sister.

"Regina my whole life has been a lie, I don't know who I am, I'm lost," Zelena cried.

"You're my beautiful sister, a great mother and an even better daughter, Z, I should've never said what I said about you being a mutt, I didn't know, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but you should know that I'm terribly sorry," Regina said sincerely.

"You knew Regina, before I told you...you feel guilty, I understand, you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but mother on the other hand, just didn't want to see like the bad guy. I forgive you, there's no purpose of holding a grudge, we both have to stop doing that to each other," Zelena replied kissing her sister's cheek.

"I didn't know how to tell you and daddy would be so hurt so I just kept it to myself, but thank you for understanding," Regina sighed.

Emma came down the stairs with her briefs, a sports bra and a hard on, when she saw Zelena she put her hands over her crotch.

"Emma what the hell are you doing? Go back upstairs," Regina said.

"I'm sorry but I need an ice pack," she yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?", Zelena sniffled.

"No, well kinda," Regina held out her hand, "We were celebrating."

"Oh my god R! You're engaged! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!", Zelena smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Z, I want you to know that mother and daddy adopted you for your best chance, I'm sure of it, some idiots must've given you up," Regina reassured her sister.

"Thanks Regina, I'm happy to have you as my sister," Zelena smiled.

"Me too. Now if you would excuse me, I have a fiancé to tend to," Regina said.

Zelena left and Regina went back upstairs, Emma was laying in bed watching TV with an ice pack on her crotch. Regina smirked, removed the bag and cut off the TV.

"I'm sorry my knight, I hope you're not mad," Regina smirked.

"No, I'm not, you owe me though," Emma stated.

Regina pulled out Emma's dick, she claimed on top of Emma and smiled, "Let momma take care of you."

She deep throated Emma's shaft, Emma closed her eyes and sighed, she needed a release. She was so happy she was going to married to Regina, especially if she was going to continue to give her head.

Regina sucked tightly before swirling her tongue around the tip and flicking it. Emma sucked in a breath, she was about to cum but she wanted hold off. Regina sucked her shaft faster and Emma couldn't hold it anymore, she came all over Regina and in her mouth. She knew Regina hated it but she couldn't help herself.

"Come here baby," Emma said.

Regina crawled up and laid her head on Emma's chest while looking at her ring.

"I love my ring Emma. I can't believe you knew about it," Regina smiled.

"Well I had a little help," Emma chuckled.

 **Well...review please**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **This is just a fun filler chapter, Chapter 28 is almost done though.**

Chapter 27: Show Her Who Daddy Is

They had only been engaged for a month and a week but Regina didn't care, she was already half through her wedding planning and pregnancy. She was approaching 7 months, she hated it, she felt fat, tired and hungry all the time. Emma was perfect at taking care of her though and she accommodated any and every craving request.

"Baby?", Regina whispered, it was 2:48 am to be exact and she couldn't sleep. She looked at her sleeping fiancé who didn't budge and sighed. "Emma?", Regina said in her regular voice.

"Hmm?", Emma said with her eyes still closed.

"I'm horny and hungry, do something about it," Regina said.

"Later," Emma said rolling over only to be hit with a pillow.

"Now," Regina said, "Please...?" She said rubbing Emma's thigh, she needed to wake Emma up, especially the part she wanted most.

"Ugh fine," Emma said sitting up, she pecked Regina's lips, "I'm up."

When Emma removed Regina's panties, she kissed her inner thighs before sucking on Regina's clit. Regina tapped Emma's head, Emma stopped what she was doing and looked up with sleepy eyes, "Yes your majesty?"

"I don't want that, I want...more," She said with pleading eyes.

"Reginaaaa," Emma whined, she was so tired and this is the third time this week Regina had done this, if it wasn't food, it was sex, and although it felt good, it left Emma more exhausted.

"Ok fine, never mind, just go back to sleep," Regina said in a low voice, trying to gain pitty.

"No, wait, I got you just hold on a second," Emma said before gripping her shaft and jerking it upward, mumbling/chanting to herself "Regina's ass in jeans"

Regina chuckled, "Is that seriously what gets you going?"

"Yes just hold on," She said as she felt herself getting harder.

"I'm going to fall back to sleep," Regina fake yawned.

"Promise?", Emma said hopefully while still jerking her penis, "Ok, I'm ready, open up."

Regina smiled and spread her legs and moaned loudly as Emma's huge dick entered her, "Oh God Emma."

Emma wasn't a fan of this, she was always scared she'd hurt the baby, it felt delightful but she was always nervous. She went a little faster though and groaning as she deepened inside Regina, nobody ever asked but Emma always wanted to tell somebody just how great Regina's pussy was. The best she's ever had. She couldn't tell Jefferson because it would creep him out so she just kept it to herself.

Emma felt Regina shake, she knew she was close, it didn't take long before Regina was screaming Emma's name and creaming all over her fiancée. Emma came right after Regina, she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep.

"Ok, can you go get me some ice cream now? We ran out," Regina asked once Emma pulled out and laid back down.

"Baby can't you see I'm tired? Can it wait?", Emma asked.

"No, I'm sorry that you're tired but this is your fault that I'm like this, deal with it, I love you, if it helps," Regina said.

"Yeah yeah," Emma said getting up and pulling on we briefs and basketball shorts, she grabbed a hoodie, "Fuck me Emma, oh don't stop, harder, faster...remember that Regina? I don't think I got you pregnant alone..."

"Don't start Emma just hurry back because I think I want a round two," Regina smirked.

Emma groaned and left the room.

* * *

"Oh my god it's so big!" Belle screamed as Jefferson pounded into her relentlessly.

"Scream it, you know you want to," Jefferson said smacking Belle's ass, she was bent over on the couch, they couldn't make it to the bedroom.

"No," She smirked before moaning.

"What?! You sure?", Jefferson asked before pumping harder and deeper.

"Oh god...DADDY!", Belle screamed as she came all over Jefferson.

"Mmhm, there you go," He smirked while tea bagging her vagina.

Emma walked into the penthouse and was sure she was going to faint, "Oh dude!" She closed her eyes.

"Emma what the hell!?", Jefferson yelled while pulling out of Belle, leaving her limp on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get out of that house," Emma said closing the door.

"Babe, go to the room, I'll meet you there in two minutes," Jefferson instructed Belle, she looked at him like he was crazy, she barely could walk. "Fine, come on Emma," He walked to the kitchen, handed her a beer and walked to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry bro but Regina is driving me crazy," Emma said downing her beer.

"Woah, slow down Em's, what's going on?", he asked pulling down his boxers.

Emma towards the wall so she wouldn't have to see her best friend dick...again. "Well she doesn't give me a break, if it wasn't for work, I'm pretty sure she'd make fuck her all day, she's wearing me down man," she said sipping her beer.

"And that's a problem?", he asked from his bathroom.

"Kinda, I do need to sleep you know. I think she broke my dick man," She chuckled, "But seriously, the sex is great but I ache dude, my body needs a break."

"Can't you just give her some tongue action and move on?", He asked from the shower.

"Oh no, big no no, she only want Emma Junior, that's it, anything else forget it," Emma sighed.

"Hmmm, this is a little personal, but about how many times would you say she comes?", He asked.

"Once or twice, why?", Emma responds.

"There's your problem E, you gotta make her come until she can't come no more," He said, "Wear her out before she does you."

"Dude, I can't go that long," Emma sighed, "I'm too tired."

The shower stopped and Jefferson got out, he walked back in the room with a towel around his waist, "You're going to have to try if you ever want this to end, make her see who's daddy, cause right now she has the power, you're letting her take advantage of you."

"What? No I'm not, she's pregnant dude, I just give her what she wants, when she wants it...oh god I'm a wimp," Emma said in realization.

"Yep, see what I mean? Put your foot down damn it," He said while looking for something to wear.

"Where are you going?", She asked.

"Well I was hoping we could spend the day together, you said you couldn't stay in the house, want to go get tattoos?", He suggested.

"Hmmm I do need a new one, let's do it man," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"These are pretty, don't you think Kat?", Regina asked her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, very nice," Katherine said.

"What the hell? You said that about all of them," Regina scoffed.

"Regina, I'm pregnant, tired and hungry, I could care less about flowers, your wedding is basically complete, just relax," Kat sighed.

"I can't, I want sex but Emma's out, so I plan the wedding to keep me occupied," Regina admitted.

"Oh please don't mention sex, I don't want to tempt myself to bring Freddie out of his meeting," Kat stated.

"Sorry, oh..."Regina said holding her stomach, "These kicks are no joke."

"Tell me about it, Reg, let's go do something, I'm bored," Kat said standing up off of the couch.

"Like where? Ugh I just want Emma to come home!", Regina whined.

"Shopping of course, come on," she held out her hand.

"Fine." Regina said, she'd never, ever, like ever, turn down shopping.

 **XXXXX**

They decided to get matching tattoos, symbolizing their friendship and all.

"Alright Emma, you're done," a very hairy guys told Emma while applying her plastic.

 _Fuck you, Pay me_

Emma shook her head reading her tattoo, "fuck you" was on her inner right forearm and "pay me" was on the other.

"Regina's going to kill me," Emma stated, "I'm positive."

"Why would she kill you?", Jefferson asked clenching his jaw as the tattoo artist started on him.

"Because I let you talk me into getting this stupid tattoo," she said.

"It's not stupid, it's the best saying ever, she'll understand," he replied.

"She'll think it's stupid, we were better off getting "bros before hoes" on foreheads," Emma said.

"Regina has really turned you into a pussy you know that? You're scared of her now," Jefferson stated.

"Whoa what? I am not scared of Regina Mills, I tamed Regina Mills or did you forget?", Emma asked.

"Prove it, when we get back to the house later prove it," He smirked.

"How?", Emma said.

"Show her a little Evil Knight, yeah, put your foot down, if she obeys, I'll get off your back," Jefferson said.

"And if she doesn't?", Emma asked.

"Take cover," he shrugged.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma called as her and Jefferson entered her house.

Silence. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know, she never leaves without telling me, like ever," Emma examined her phone, "and she hasn't even called or text me."

"Hmm, maybe if you put your foot down she wouldn't think that's ok, see you're letting her walk all over you," He smirked trying to get Emma hyped up.

"I am not, I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, what did her and Kat do have a party?" Emma said looking around her living room.

"Tss tss tss, dishes in the sink, food on left on the counter, oh no Emma...your favorite tea left out, it's all room temperature now," Jefferson added.

"That's it," Emma said before calling Regina only to hear it ringing upstairs, "Oh no she didn't."

"Oh yes she did," Jefferson smirked.

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Jefferson were playing 2K15 on the PlayStation 4 when Regina and Katherine walked back in the house, it was almost 8 pm when they did.

"Well look who decided to come home," Emma said staring at the TV.

Regina looked at Kat, she could tell that Emma's attitude was different, "Well I did decide to go shopping with Kat."

Emma paused the game and stood up, Jefferson smirked, _Showtime_ , he thought. "Yeah you did, without checking with me first, you didn't call or text and you left your phone here, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and put her shopping bags down, "Well I didn't know I had to check with you and I left my phone here on accident. Calm down," She said walking to the kitchen.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Regina, when you leave this house I need to know about it, you are carrying my child and I can't have you out running the streets with Kat all day," She followed Regina into the kitchen.

"Emma you can't be serious, I'm a grown ass woman and I don't have to report to anyone," Regina said drinking her water and rolling her eyes.

"Correction, you will report to me, there's no debating it, and it's almost 8 o'clock when the hell did you expect me to eat?", Emma asked.

Regina looked at Kat, Katherine chuckled causing Regina to chuckle, Emma was seriously pissing her off, "Emma I just know you aren't talking to me, you must've bumped your head, you can cook for your damn self, or did you forget?"

"I'm sorry am I a joke or something? I want you to cook me and Jefferson dinner, if you don't want to do it, you can slide that ring off of your finger Regina, I won't beg you to be my wife," Emma shrugged.

"Emma what's gotten into you?", Regina asked folding her arms, "And we aren't married yet, keep talking to me like that and we won't be!"

"Bullshit and Nothing, I just realized that you are taking advantage of this pregnancy, you haven't cooked or cleaned, this kitchen is a mess, I treat you like a queen, I fuck you when you want, get out of the bed in the middle of the night whenever you want some stupid craving, the least you could do is cook for me Regina," Emma said.

"Speaking of stupid, what the hell is that on your arm?", Regina asked with her eyes wide.

"A tattoo," Emma shrugged.

Regina scanned it and blinked slowly, "That is the stupidest fucking tattoo I've ever seen," Regina said.

"Good things is on my body and not yours huh?", Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"Emma I understand that you're upset and all but don't make me cut you," Regina warned.

"Are you going to cook or not?", Emma asked nonchalantly.

Regina sighed, "Yes Emma, I will cook for you. You want me to submit to you like we're back in the 50's. I'll do it, if you want dear," she said with annoyance.

"Thought so," Emma said grabbing a beer and walking back into the family room.

"Well done, you're probably going to die later but I'm proud of you," Jefferson said.

"She's going to kill me in my sleep but I think she gets the point," Emma said continuing to play her game.

20 minutes later Regina came in with two bowls of Ramen noodles, she placed them on the table, "Eat up," she said before going back in the kitchen and giving Kat a high five.

"That'll teach her," Kat smirked.

Jefferson laughed at Emma face, she was dumbfounded, "You're about to eat the hell out of those noodles aren't you?"

"Yeah pretty much," Emma said before diving in.

 **Jefferson is going to get Emma into a lot of trouble one day lol.**

 **Enjoy, Review and Enjoy again.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Please enjoy, I might be giving you guys 29 soon, I don't know yet, better be glad I got the weekend off right?!**

Chapter 28: Business Trip

"I'm serious Jefferson, if anything happens to her, I'll kill you," Regina said placing Emma's underwear in her duffle bag.

"Ok, Reggie, I got you, I'll take good care of her," He assured his sister who was now 8 months pregnant. "You look cute packing Emma's bag, you're the best, Belle wouldn't know what to pack me," Jefferson chuckled.

"Yeah, well I know my Emma, she's simple, and plus you guys are only staying two nights," Regina said while folding up Emma's shirt.

About two months had passed since Emma taught Regina how to "submit". They compromised, Regina didn't see the harm in it and Emma realized that Regina indeed was pregnant and tired and shouldn't be stressed, so they came to an agreement: Just do what the fuck you can.

Emma came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth, "You almost done?", she asked Regina while brushing her teeth.

"Yes my Knight, you probably should hurry up unless you want you miss your flight," Regina warned.

Emma simply nodded and continued to brush her teeth.

 **XXXXX**

While Emma was gone, Regina decided to have both of their mothers finally meet, she'd been talking to David and he decided since Mary-Margaret was doing well enough to meet Cora. She wish her and Emma would've stressed it more when Henry was alive but she figured there was no need to dwell on it.

The doorbell rang, Regina walked to the door and opened it revealing Mrs. Swan, "Hello Mary-Margaret how are you?"

"I'm great Regina, how are you?" MM asked.

"I'm doing fine, your grandchild is just begging to come out though," Regina said while hugging her.

David walked through the door, "Mind if I join?"

"Of course not, it's been awhile since I've heard from you," Regina stated before closing the door.

"Yeah I know, I'm in the process of selling the shop, so I've been a little busy," David said while sitting on the coach.

"Does Emma know that? I don't want you to break her heart," Regina said sitting down on the other end of the wrap around couch.

"No she doesn't know, I was thinking about just handing it over to her but I figured she's too busy for that old place," David said.

"No, she'd make time, trust me," Regina said sincerely.

"So when are you due?", David asked.

"Halloween," Regina said.

"I wish I knew what you two were having," MM stated.

"Me too but we decided to keep it a surprise, we bought a lot of yellow," Regina chuckled.

Cora Mills knocked on the door before entering, "You shouldn't leave your front door unlocked dear."

"I did it on purpose mother, when you told me you were down the street, I figured you could just walk in," Regina stated while trying to get off the couch.

"Stay seated dear, well hello you two. I'm Regina's mother, Cora Mills," Cora smiled and extended her hand.

MM shook it, then David, "Hello Cora, we are Emma's parents, I'm David and this is my wife Mary-Margaret."

"Very nice to finally meet you, where is Emma?", Cora asked looking around.

"She's on a business trip mother, her and Jefferson just flew to New York to look at venues, they're thinking about expanding," Regina confirmed.

"Oh that's just lovely, Emma has been so happy since she's started The Black Swan," MM stated.

"Yes dear, I agree. My son has taken a very special liking to your daughter, they're quite inseparable and a good team," Cora smiled while sitting next to Regina.

* * *

"New York, New York, oh how I love you so," Jefferson said looking at some woman's ass as they walked to their hotel's elevator.

Emma shook her head, "You're an unfaithful man at heart."

"No, I wouldn't do that to Belle," Jefferson confirmed while getting on the elevator, "Have you ever cheated on Regina? You can tell me"

"No, never have, never will. I've been tempted once though, I'll admit," Emma said.

"Really? Spill the beans kiddo, this sounds interested," Jefferson said walking into their hotel suite.

Emma put her bag down, "Well, it was a super hot day in July, I was at the shop, and this hot, J, I mean hot ass woman walks in, she had to be like 22, she blew out her tire. She had on these little cut off jean shorts and a bikini top-"

"Dude, every mechanics fantasy," Jefferson interrupted.

"Yeah basically, she had double D's, oh my god, she was flirting with me, hard, but I had to refrain from fucking her right there on the garage floor, BUT I want you to know that I did not and will not do anything like that, to anyone, ever." Emma said.

"Wild bro, I had this one chick so desperate, she followed me into the bathroom, the men's bathroom dude," Jefferson laughed.

"Women are crazy bro," Emma confirmed.

"Yeah, and you managed to get the craziest one," Jefferson laughed only to have a pillow thrown at his face.

 **XXXXX**

Lunch was surprisingly good, Regina was satisfied with her day so far, she had been feeling unwell all day. She didn't know if it was because she missed Emma or what but by the time Kat got there to watch Scandal, Regina was completely uneasy.

"You ok Reg?", she asked her best friend.

"I have a headache, maybe I should lay down," She said trying to get up, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, Kat saw her wince.

"Regina just stay seated, what do you feel?", Kat asked.

"Nothing now, it subsided, I think the baby is just moving around," she replied.

"When are you due?", she asked.

"Halloween," she stated.

"It's only the what? 18th?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, when are you due?", Regina asked.

"November 5th," Kat smiled.

"Lucky," Regina rolled her eyes, still feeling pain in her stomach.

* * *

It was now 12 am in New York meaning it was 10pm in Chicago, when Emma's phone rang she was a tad surprised to see Zelena's name appear on the screen.

"Hello?", Emma asked confusingly.

"Emma, Regina's water broke, the baby is coming!", Zelena said excitingly.

"What? Ha Ha very funny, she's not due for another two weeks," Emma said closing her eyes.

"No, Emma seriously, she's on her way to the hospital and you need to make your way home," Zelena stated, "See's freaking out without you, she thinks you're going to miss the birth of your own child."

"Ok, uh um, keep calm, I'm on my way," Emma sprung up and hung up. "Wake up dickhead, we're having a baby," Emma said throwing a pillow a Jefferson.

 **Review please, I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I love you all so much, thank you for being loyal. Please review!**

Chapter 29: Henry

"Emma calm down, Steve will be there any minute," Jefferson said to pacing Emma.

"Dude, I can't miss my baby's birth!", Emma said tearing up, "Regina will NEVER forgive me."

"Ok ok, don't panic, don't cry, please don't cry man, just calm down," Jefferson said.

"We have to get home," Emma said.

"Ems, we are on a private Jet, it's going as fast as it can...STEVE I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO PUSH IT BUDDY!", Jefferson yelled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was laying in a hospital bed, in pain, she had 2 contractions so far, she wasn't very dilated yet but she felt like her vagina was being forcefully pulled apart.

"You ok R?", Kat asked standing next to Regina's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wish Emma was here, she'll be here right?", Regina asked Katherine.

"Yeah of course, just relax," Katherine said.

* * *

Cora sat outside of her daughter's hospital room and paced, "I am going to kill Emma, and this is the woman my daughter is suppose to marry?!"

"Cora relax, she didn't know the baby was going to come a week early, almost two, she'll be here," Katherine confirmed.

Jefferson and Emma rushed into the hospital, yelling frantically trying to find Regina's room. It had been two hours since Regina went to the hospital, she was now 8 centimeters dilated.

"You're almost there Regina, your cervix is almost completely dilated, so prepare yourself," Dr. Whale told Regina, Zelena was the only one in the room with Regina, she smiled at her sister.

Emma and Jefferson found Kat and Cora in the hallway, "Yo, where is she?"

"Oh my god, finally, she's in there, your parents are on their way Emma, you mother really wants to be here," Katherine said.

"Ok cool, are the meds keeping Regina calm and stuff?", Emma asked.

Cora and Katherine looked at eachother then back to Emma, "Regina is having a natural birth dear, no drugs," Cora stated.

"Excuse me what? She's going to kill every nurse in there, I have to go in there," Emma said before opening the room door.

"Emma! Oh good, you made it," Zelena smiled.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm here," Emma said rushing to Regina's side, "Hey beautiful, you're doing great."

"What took you so long?", Regina glared while having a contraction.

"I don't know baby, I got here as fast as I could," Emma said kissing Regina's forehead.

"Ok Regina you're fully dilated, Emma you got here just in time for the birth," Dr. Whale said.

Regina groaned as the nurses proper her legs up higher, "You're going to great and be a perfect mommy," Emma whispered while grabbing Regina's hand.

"Ok Regina, begin to push, make sure you breathe, most people forget to breathe," Dr. Whale said.

Zelena got a cold towel and placed it on Regina's head, she remembered when Regina did the same while she was having Roland. Regina pushed as hard as she could, she screamed a little, she had a pretty ok tolerance for pain.

"Keep pushing Regina," One of the nurses said.

As the baby's head was crowning, Regina began squeezing Emma's hand as hard as she could, she didn't care that Emma was losing feeling in it. Regina stopped pushing once she got pasted the head, she was sweating and crying, she happy that she finally got the head through.

"Ok keep pushing," The nurse said

Regina growled, "Look lady I'm pushing damn it! If you don't leave me alone I will strangle you with my child's umbilical cord!"

"Regina, hey, calm down baby, she's just trying to help," Emma said kissing the side of Regina's head.

"I don't need her help, I'm pushing by myself!", Regina screamed before pushing.

"And you're doing great baby," Emma reassured even though she swore she heard the bones in her hands crush.

"Great Regina, almost there, give me two more big ones," Dr. Whale smiled.

Regina pushed some more and sighed with relief when she heard her baby's cry.

"You did it!" Zelena exclaimed hugging her exhausted sister.

Emma pecked Regina's lips, "Congratulations you two, it's a boy," Dr. Whale said.

"Told you," Emma and Zelena said at the same time to Regina. Emma left the room to go tell the others.

"IT'S A BOY!" Emma yelled down the whole hallway, her family and friends clapped and chanted, Emma literally went down the hallway telling every and anybody she saw that her son was just born.

Emma and Katherine walked back into the room, "Emma come hold your son," Regina said smiled while hold her baby boy who was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Geez what did I miss?", She asked Zelena.

"The cutting of the umbilical cord, that's it really, they cleaned him up a bit," Zelena said.

Emma walked over to the bed, "You want me to hold him? I never held a baby before," Emma said.

"It's ok, you won't drop him," Regina said handing Emma her son.

Emma smiled as she held her son with Zelena's guidance. She's never been so happy, her son was beautiful.

"Do you guys know what you're going to name him?", The nurse Regina threatened to kill asked nervously.

"Henry," Both Emma and Regina said with no hesitation.

 **XXXXX**

A week had passed since Prince Henry was born, Regina and Emma were finally sleeping for longer than three hours when a loud cry rang through the top part of the house.

"Ugh Emma, please go get Henry," Regina groaned.

"Yes your majesty," Emma said in a very tired voice.

Emma came back in the room holding her baby boy, she starts pacing the room rocking him, "You gotta be quiet buddy so mommy can sleep."

"Give him to me," Regina sighed.

"No, I got him, get some rest baby," Emma said.

"Ok, goodnight my prince," Regina said before drifting off to sleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the final one will be up some time tonight but you know its not over just yet.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **This is the last chapter *tear* but of course its not over.**

Chapter 30: Can't Wait

Regina just walked in from Katherine's house, who had just given birth to her beautiful baby girl Sophia. "Emma?!", Regina called through the house, there was no sign of Emma or her month old son.

Regina entered her bedroom and smiled when saw Emma sleep with Henry on her chest. She stripped and got dressed in her workout gear, she had to get her body back to the way it was before she got pregnant and plus she had a wedding dress to fit into, her and Emma were getting married in exactly one month, four weeks, she had to look her best.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, J time out, I can barely breathe," Regina huffed, she and Jefferson were running along the lake.

"Ok, but only because you're looking good, so how's being a mom?", Jefferson asked drinking his water.

"It's cool, we barely sleep though, and I've been getting the wedding ready, and dress fittings and I'm on my period, ugh it's a lot going on," Regina huffed.

"Ew I didn't need to know that, but it's good that you're enjoying it, I like to think that you guys getting married in Puerto Rico will be a grand occasion," He smiled.

"Grand occasion? You sound like your girlfriend, we only have 4 weeks left, my dress has to fit perfectly, let's go," Regina said before running again.

"Wait for me," Jefferson said running after his sister.

* * *

"He's so sweet Emma, he has your eyes," Mary-Margaret stated while holding her grandson.

"Thanks, how are you feeling lately?", Emma asked her mother.

"I'm fine Emma, stop worrying, I'm taking my medication," MM said.

"I'm sorry, so did dad tell you that bought the shop from him? Before you say anything, I offered him money, not the other way around," Emma said.

"You really didn't have to pay for it, you're so busy these days, hopefully your wedding weekend you'll relax," MM stated.

"I doubt it, Regina is going to be on high alert, she's already stressing," Emma said.

"Do me a favor Emma, go home and spend time with her, your father and I can take care of Henry," Mary-Margaret said kissing Henry's head.

"What? No mom, you don't have to do that," Emma said shaking her head.

"I WANT to do it, please, for me?", she asked.

"I'll do anything for you mom," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Well yeah...I agree, I only have to fittings left...yes mother, everyone's flight is booked, Katherine and Zelena have been great help," Regina said talking to her mother.

Emma snuck up behind Regina with a bouquet of roses behind her back, she was on the phone with her mother and Emma wanted to scare her, evil yes, but funny.

"Ok mother, goodbye, ok...yes...ugh yes, BYE MOTHER!", Regina sighed as she hung up, you would think it was Cora's wedding, the woman was driving Regina crazy.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind causing her to scream and jump, Emma laughed, "Oh you are too easy to scare."

Regina glared, turned around and found roses on the counter, "For me?"

"Yes, because I love you," Emma smiled.

"I love you too Emma," Regina smiled hugged her fiancé, "Where's Henry?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "With my parents, Stay down here for like 3 minutes, I'll tell you when to come upstairs, ok?"

"Uh ok, what are you up to Swan?", Regina questioned.

"You'll see," Emma ran upstairs and into her bathroom. She ran bath water and put bubbles in their jacuzzi tub. She lit a few candles and turned on the iHome before plugging her phone up to it. "Regina come up here!"

Regina came up the stairs and smirked when she saw Emma standing in the bathroom naked with another rose in front of her crotch. "Emma..."

"Nope, don't say anything, just get naked and get in the tub," Emma said while handing Regina her rose, she then herself got in the tub.

Regina stripped as fast as she could before joining Emma in the tub and sitting between her legs and leaning back onto Emma's chest, "Emma?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love this..."

"I love you," Emma said kissing the side of Regina's head, "You've been so stressed lately, I wanted you to relax."

"I'm relaxing, I needed this thank you," Regina said sincerely.

"Any time my Queen," Emma smiled.

"Emma? Are you sure you want to marry me?", Regina asked.

"Yeah, I want to be with you forever," Emma said.

"Good. I uh know we never talk about it but I'm really happy you came into my life, I was a bitch," Regina said.

"Was?", Regina elbowed her, "Ok ok, I was joking. But you weren't, you just needed some Emma in your life, now that you got me, you can't let me go ok?"

"Ok, I won't," Regina replied.

"Promise? Promise me that you will never let me go, like ever, no matter what," Emma said.

"I promise I'll never let you go Emma," Regina said.

"Good, Regina you are an amazing woman, I don't want you to forget that," Emma said running her hands through Regina's hair.

"I won't as long as you help me, I know you want me to be wonder woman but I never had to be that before, you have to be patient with me," Regina said.

"I know baby. I know, and I know I'm suppose to be your savior and all but sometimes I need you to save me, from myself, I fuck up, I have a bad temper and I'm very stupid when I'm drunk, can you handle that?", Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'll save you any day Emma, I can't wait until we get married. " Regina sighed.

"Me either, I can't wait," Emma smiled.

 **I hope you all liked the final chapter, look forward to a wedding special and a sequel. Thank you guys for all your support, please review, I'm taking ideas and suggestions for the sequel.**


End file.
